Jika Nations Berada Didalam Kelas Ini
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: [Gakuen!AU] Kumpulan Oneshoot tentang para Nations sebagai seorang murid di Hetalia Gakuen. Warning : banyak OOC dan kata-kata yang bikin naik darah. CHAPTER 8 UPDATE!
1. Pemilihan perangkat kelas yang absurd

**Jika Nations berada didalam kelas ini.**

**Drabbles tentang Hetalia - Axis Powers berdasarkan kisah fiksi eh maksud saya nyata dari Teman-teman eh typo maksud saya keluarga besar 8E yang merupakan sebuah kelas yang pernah mengisi hari-hari indah gue selama kelas 8 /curhat/ Tapi dengan bumbu-bumbu khas Hetalia, kok. /dilempar sendal/**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. Cerita absurd ini sih punya gue hehehe. Dan produk-produk yang ada disini kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing, ya. Tee hee.**

**Warning : banyak gaje, banyak ooc, banyak kata-kata yang bikin naik darah, banyak pairing cracks yang terjadi di drabbles ini akibat perbuatan laknat gue huahahaha /ketawa nista/, ****FF newbie, Semua nations disini dipanggil dengan nama negaranya atau nama singkatnya misalnya Iggy, Dane, Murica, Fin, dan lain-lain.**

**Nations yang jadi fem!, iya gue kasih bocoran dulu siapa yang jadi fem! **

**Biar dikelas (terkutuk) ini tidak terlalu banyak cowo. Sekolah macam apa itu yang kebanyakan cowonya. Jadi gue ingin menyeimbangkan populasi cewe dan cowo dengam mengubah sebagian APH yang cowo menjadi cewe, yang dari asalnya eh maksudnya yang dari abang Hima udah cewe ya tetep cewe lahhh(?) inilah mereka : Denmark, Finland, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, China, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Italy Veneciano, Italy Romano, Germany, Japan, Hong Kong, Belgium, Indonesia, Hungary, Malaysia, Taiwan.**

**Oh iya, kalo buat manggil nama fem-fem diatas, gue sengaja engga cantumin fem! lagi setelah nama negara itu, kenapa? Biar engga ribet soalnya kan udah au bocorin diatas. Tapi kalo keberatan review aja, ya? Hehe. Silahkan membaca.**

**chapter 1, pemilihan perangkat kelas yang absurd.**

* * *

Suatu Hari di _Hetalia Gakuen_, ada sebuah kelas yang bisa dibilang itu kelas paling random, kalo dibilang sih kelas ini antara kelas unggulan sama kelas yang rusuh dan doyan bikin kasus. Dikelas ini terdapat tiga puluh lima nations yang 101% kelainan dan wali kelas yang sabar mengajari murid-murid ASEM (?) seperti mereka adalah bu Seychelles yang juga mengajar sebagai guru IPA di _Hetalia Gakuen._

"Hai anak-anak!" Sapa guru yang menguncir dua rambut coklatnya dengan pita berwarna merah itu. Sementara semua pandangan murid-murid itu mengarah ke seorang guru yang unyu-unyu itu.

"Nama ibu adalah Seychelles, ibu mengajar IPA dikelas kalian sekaligus menjadi wali kelas kalian. Ada pertanyaan?"

France mengancungkan tangannya "Ada bu, punya _Tw*tt*r, P*th, Wh*ts *pp _sama _L*NE_, ga? Kalo ada bagi IDnya dong, bu. hehehe" tawa Francis sambil lirik-lirik modus kearah guru yang masih muda itu.

Semua anak-anak menatap France dengan aneh dan mencurigakan. "Modus lo" "Tau diri dong, France" "Malu-maluin aja lo" "France bukan teman gue, ya. Catat itu."

"Pakai kok, sayangnya ibu OFF. Tee hee" jawab bu Seychelles sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban itu, France langsung diketawain sama para Nations yang jadi teman sekelasnya sekaligus menjadi anak muridnya bu Seychelles. "M'mpus l'" "Malu gue jadi lu, France" "Cie gagal modus" "Eh cowo yang rambutnya diikat itu anaknya mana, ya? Yang jelas dia bukan teman gue."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan memilih para perangkat kelas atau bahasa yang enaknya (?) adalah pengurus kelas. Mau ibu yang pilih atau voting?"

"Ibu aja yang pilih!" Sahut South Korea.

"Kaga ah, mendingan Voting biar adil." balas Spain.

"Iya benar itu" koor anak-anak sekelas.

"Oke kita voting aja ya, kita akan memilih tujuh orang untuk menjadi perangkat kelas. Ada ketua kelas, wakil ketua kelas, sekertaris, wakil sekertaris, bendahara, wakil bendahara dan keamanan" kata bu Seychelles sambil menulis dipapan tulis.

Semua murid mengatakan : Iya bu.

"Buat keamanannya, ibu punya kandidat dan ibu sudah menyiapkannya disini" ujarnya sambil memegang secarik kertas yang sudah ada nama-nama kandidat-kandidat pengurus kelas. "Kalo keamanannya, ibu punya kandidat Prussia, Poland sama Japan"

Semua Nations pun ribut. Sementara Prussia yang namanya menjadi kandidat keamanan kelas pun syok "Apa? Gue yang AWESOME ini jadi kandidat keamanan kelas? engga AWESOME banget sih. Berarti gue jadi satpam disini, dong? EWWWWWW BANGET DEH" sahut Prussia dengan nada kesal yang campur-campur dengan alaynya (?) yang kumat itu.

Indonesia menatap sinis Prussia dari kejauhan "Lo kalo ngoceh lagi gue panggil sobat-sobat (read:Makhluk Gaib) gue buat gangguin lo selama-lamanya" sahut Indonesia dengan nada kesal, Prussia langsung terdiam karena takut dengan ancaman menyeramkan itu.

Kemudian bu Seychelles kembali melirik kertasnya "Kalo bendahara dua itu kandidatnya Finland, Norway dan Sweden. Sementara kandidat bendahara satunya Indonesia, Russia dan North Italy"

"Saran bijak dari gue, lo semua jangan milih North Italy sebagai bendahara deh, takut ada kasus kalo uang kelas kita dipegang sama dia" Lithuania ngomporin anak-anak sekelas dengan perkataannya itu.

"Songong kamu, Veee~" balas North Italy yang mendengar Lithuania ngomong seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian diam saja, _da_?" Sahut Russia yang membuat para nations jadi terdiam, mungkin ia menggunakan aura gelap untuk menghentikan keributan ini.

"Terima kasih, Russia-" ujar bu Seychelles lalu ia kembali membaca kertasnya "Untuk kandidat sekertaris duanya ibu punya Taiwan, Iceland sama Lithuania sementara kandidat sekertaris satunya itu Hungary dan Denmark"

"Jangan pilih Lithu, tulisannya aneh, Veee~" North Italy mulai ngeprovokasi anak-anak lain, mungkin ia balas dendam kepada Lithuania yang sudah ngompor-ngomporin dia.

Sementara Lithu menatap North Italy "Tulisan gue kece badai dari pada tulisan lo, Italy."

Karena bingung dengan kandidat sekertaris satunya yang hanya dua orang, China mengacungkan tangannya ke bu Seychelles "Bu, kok kandidat sekertaris satunya cuma dua orang sih?"

"Saya sudah liat file kalian di BK, dan tulisan tangan kalian bagus-bagus semua sih tapi saya suka tulisan tangannya si Hungary sama Denmark, nih" kata bu Seychelles yang ternyata sudah melihat tulisan tangan calon anak muridnya itu lewat file-file yang ada diruangan BK.

"Apa? Gue jadi sekertaris? Kaga mau! _DOUBLE NEIN_!" Kata Denmark sambil memberikan salam jomblo eh maksud gue tanda no dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Woles Dane, lo kan baru jadi kandidat saja" sahut Taiwan dari kejauhan.

"Tau nih, Anko uzai lebay amat, sih" ketus Norway, walau disini Denmark sama Norway udah jadi cewek tapi tetap aja Norway manggil dia Anko Uzai, mungkin biar Norway engga ribet buat manggil Dane kali, ya?

Sebuah alasan yang aneh, abaikan ini.

"DIEM AJA LO COWO BER_NORDIC CROSS_!" Balas Dane, ia sengaja bilang bahwa jepitan itu adalah _Nordic Cross _agar elit aja gitu (?) /apaan sih, au/.

"APA? COWO?! GUE DIJADIIN CEWE SAMA AU-NYA, NYET!"

"Iya benar itu" jawab Author yang tiba-tiba masuk kekelas sambil mengantarkan jadwal pelajaran ke bu Seychelles "Kalian ada yang au jadikan cewe biar kelas ini seimbang isinya antara cewe sama cowo. Permisi dan terima kasih! Assalamualaikum!"

Au yang datangnya tiba-tiba itu kembali ke tempat asalnya secara gaje yaitu ngesot. Abaikan ini. Lanjut ke Dane sama Nore.

"Kalian berdua diam ya, kalo engga diam kalian berdua harus menerima abang France yang ganteng ini untuk jadi kekasih hati kalian berdua" kata France yang jelas-jelas bukannya mendiamkan kedua anak perempuan Nordics itu malah membuat mereka berdua merasa jijik.

"NAJONG! MENDINGAN GUE BERSATU SAMA RUSSIA DARI PADA DIAPA-APAIN SAMA ORANG KAYAK LO, YE GA ANKO UZAI?!"

"IYA!"

France mulai diketawain lagi sama anak-anak satu kelas. Memang (maaf) takdirmu disini cuma buat diketawain, bang. /au ditampar abang France/ /kemudian dilempar sendal jepit sama fansnya abang France/ /kembali ke bu Seychelles/

"Bisa ibu lanjutkan?" Tanya bu Seychelles pada anak muridnya yang terus-terusan mentertawai kesialan France itu.

Para Nations pun menganggukan kepala.

"Untuk wakilnya, ibu punya kandidat yaitu Estonia, Germany sama Switzerland kalo untuk ketuanya ibu punya kandidat yang unik nih yaitu America, France dan Canada."

Semua Nations dikelas itupun terdiam dan bergurau didalam hati mereka : _kandidat-ketua-kelasnya-aneh-aneh-banget-gimana-nasib-kelas-ini-kalo-calon-ketua-kelasnya-aja-kayak-gitu?_

"Bu, Estonia kan masih sekertaris OSIS, kenapa dia jadi kandidat wakil ketua kelas. Kasian tau, bu" Tanya Turkey sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya itu.

"Suka-suka saya, dong. Kan saya guru kalian" sewot bu Seychelles. "Ayo silahkan yang jadi kandidat pengurus kelas untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada teman-teman kalian"

"Kalo misalnya gue jadi ketua kelas, anak-anak dikelas ini akan gue traktir makan Hamburger di _m*kdi_ untuk buka puasa!" Kata Murica.

"Beneran ya?" sahut Japan yang direspon oleh anggukan kepala oleh Murica.

"Kalo misalnya aku jadi ketua kelas, aku akan memasak pancake yang enak untuk anak-anak dikelas ini sebagai Ta'jil buka puasa nanti"

"Dare?" tanya Kumajirou yang merupakan beruang peliharaannya.

"Ya, lo siapa?" Tanya Egpyt pada Canada yang mulai terlihat wujudnya walau masih agak transparan.

_"_Canada da yo"

"Ngomong-ngomong Canada itu dimana ya?" Tanya Finland pada Denmark.

"Itu diatasnya United States of America, pea." Jawab Denmark "Jangan bilang lo jarang buka peta, Atlas atau _g**gle m*ps_ ya?"

"Memang iya" jawab Finland dengan nada nan polos.

"_Oh my..._" Denmark mulai tepok jidat setelah mendengar jawaban dari Finland.

"Terus Canada itu siapanya Murica?" Tanya Finland yang jelas-jelas bikin Denmark naik darah karena pertanyaannya itu.

"Mereka itu bersaudara, Fin. Mereka mirip kan?" Dane dengan jawaban seadanya.

"Ya terus, kalo-"

"LO KALO NANYA SEKALI LAGI TENTANG CANADA BAKAL GUE TEBAS LAPTOP LO DENGAN KAPAK SAKTI GUE, MAU?!" ancam Denmark yang sudah mulai naik naik darah sambil mengayunkan kapak kesayangannya itu kearah laptopnya Finland yang sedang dipakai buat _F*cebookan_ sambil fangirlingan anime disebuah page Anime di _F*cebook._(Fin Otaku juga, ya? Wow)

"E-eh jangan, gue belinya dengan Kredit tau, mana belum lunas, lagi!" Kata Finland sambil melindungi Laptopnya dari kapak saktinya Dane itu.

"Beli laptop kok kredit, mbak?" cibir Estonia sambil mengetik _FF_ terbarunya tentang OTP Favoritnya yaitu BelarusxUS.

"Emang laptop lo sendiri lo beli tunai, ya?" Tanya Germany yang dari tadi ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya dong, gue mah modal sob yang penting laptopnya gue beli tunai." Jawab Estonia dengan nada sombong sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang badai(?) itu.

"_Laptop warisan dari kakak lo aja pake bilang lo yang beli..." _Gurau Germany, Denmark dan Finland dalam hati.

Balik ke calon-calon pengurus kelas.

"Dan kalo misalnya gue yang jadi ketua kelas, gue akan berusaha untuk mencintai kalain semua dengan hati gue yang sangat-sangat-sangat-teramat tulus ini," kata France sambil memberi _Kiss bye_ pada anak-anak sekelas.

"CIH SORI YA GA BUTUH!" Koor anak-anak satu kelas yang membuat Francis pundung di pojokan kelas.

"Kalo misalnya gue yang jadi wakil ketua kelas, gue akan membantu ketua kelas untuk turut membuat kelas ini menjadi tertib, aman, dan tentram !" Kata Germany dengan nada semangat.

"..."

"Jika gue tidak sampai jadi wakil ketua kelas dikelas ini, bakal gue DOR DOR kalian semua!" teriak Switzerland sambil menodongkan pistolnya kesemua anak murid dikelas (yang malang) itu.

"..."

"Jika gue jadi wakil ketua kelas, gue akan bersedia dilimpahkan tugas apapun oleh ketuanya!" Ujar Estonia.

"Enakan diketuanya, dong!" Semprot anak-anak sekelas.

"Abaikan yang tadi, yang jelas saya ingin kelas ini menjadi kelas yang menyenangkan buat anak-anak disini serta menjadi kelas unggulan yang disegani oleh anak-anak kelas lain!"

Anak-anak bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Kalo misalnya Estonia malah pidato begini kenapa engga Estonia aja yang jadi kandidat ketua kelas, ya? kenapa harus tiga orang yang tidak jelas itu? /nunjuk America, France dan Canada/

Abaikan paragraf gaje tadi. Lanjut ke kandidat lainnya.

"Kalo mislanya gue jadi sekertaris satu, gue akan mengerjakan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh ketua kelas dan guru-guru" kata Denmark

"Termasuk menjadi pacar sang ketua kelas yaitu abang France, sayang?" Goda France pada gadis manis berambut pendek kepirangan itu.

"Gue tidak mengharapkan kelas ini mempunyai ketua kelas pekob kayak lo, France" balas Denmark dengan nada-nada yang cukup nyolotin. Kemudian France kembali diketawain sementara dia malah pasang lagu galau bin alay lalu pundung di pojokan kelas.

Lalu Hungary mulai menyampaikan sesuatu jika dia terpilih menjadi pengurus kelas ini "Jika gue jadi sekertaris satu disini, akan kusuruh Denmark untuk membantuku menulis jurnal kelas walau dia tidak menjadi sekertaris satu dikelas ini."

"Terus tugas lo ngapain, Hungary? Enak di lo engga enak di guenya, dong!" Semprot Denmark pada Hungary yang membuat Hungary terdiam. "Kalo sampai beneran terjadi hal seperti itu, bakal gue tebas_ frying pan_ dari nenek moyang lo itu dengan kapak sakti gue ini!"

"E-eh jangan, ini _frying pan_ legendaris gue, sayang! Lumayan buat mukulin Prussia kalo sampai dia macam-macam dikelas ini hehe"

"Hm, yaudah deh ambil aja nih_ frying pan_ keramat lo ini" ujar Dane sambil memberikan _frying pan_ keramatnya Hungary sebelum ia benar-benar menebasnya.

Akhirnya Dane tidak jadi menebas_ frying pan_ keramatnya Hungary itu, lalu Lithuana berdiri dan menyampaikan sesuatu "Jika gue jadi sekertaris dua dikelas ini, gue akan mendukung seni menulis(?) yang baik dah benar" ujar Lithuania dengan nada semangat.

"Ga perlu." Jawab semua Nations dikelas tersebut dengan nada ketus.

"Kalo saya jadi sekertaris dua disini, saya tidak ingin melakukan apapun." ucap Iceland dengan singkat dan tak berarti.

"..."

"Jika misalnya gue jadi sekertaris disini, gue akan menurutui semua kemauan ketua kelas dan pengurus lainnya." kata Taiwan sambil tersenyum.

"Temasuk sejuta kemauan abang France?" Goda France pada Taiwan.

"Lo tidak akan pernah menjadi ketua kelas disini, pea" sewot Taiwan dengan kesal. Lalu abang France kembali pasang lagu galau dan nangis-nangis engga jelas di pojokan.

Sekarang bagian anak-anak kandidat bendahara satu dan bendahara dua.

Kemudian North Italy berdiri untuk menyampaikan sesuatu sambil mengangkat tangannya "Kalo aku jadi bendahara, veee~ aku akan membuatkan kalian semua pasta yang enak-enak untuk buka puasa nanti, veee~"

"Kau ini sama saja seperti Murica dan Canada, nih!" Protes Taiwan sambil menoel-noel (?) temannya itu.

Tanpa babibu, Indonesia berdiri dari kursinya dan berbicara "Kalo gue jadi Bendahara, akan gue suruh semua sohib gue (makhluk-makhluk gaib) untuk membantu gue menjaga uang kelas!" Seru Indonesia.

"ERTE! Gue juga akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Nesia-Chan!" Norway ikut-ikutan berseru begitu ia mendengar kata-kata 'sohib gue' karena dia sendiri juga punya sohib yaitu para trolls.

Lalu Rusia ikut berbicara "Kalo kalian memilih Russia sebagai bendahara, kalian boleh bersatu denganku, da?"

"..."

Sekarang gilirannya Sweden, Sweden gugup "K'lau saya j'di p'ngu'us kls, s'ya akan berus'ha menj'lank'nny' dgn b'ik. (Kalau saya jadi pengurus kelas, saya akan berusaha menjalankannya dengan baik.)" ucap Sweden dengan nada pelan, tegas, dan diringin dengan tatapan deathglare : _jangan-pilih-saya_.

"Singkat amat kalimatnya..." Kata Natalya Sambil mengasah pisau dapur kesayangannya.

"Memangnya kau mau yang panjang lebar seperti Estonia?" Balas Germany yang duduk dibelakangnya sambil mendengarkan musik dari _Ip*d_nya(?) itu.

"..." Lalu mereka saling memberi tatapan _death glare_ satu sama lain.

Sesudah Sweden, Finland pun memberikan pidatonya(?) "Saya Finland dan kalo misalnya saya jadi bendahara, saya bersumpah atas boneka-boneka _M**m*ns_ yang pernah saya beli diseluruh dunia kalo saya ini tidak pernah macam-macam dengan uang kelas. Saya orang kaya kok, tenang aja!"

"Anjir Fin berani banget pidato pake sumpah-sumpahan, ana~" sahut Thailand yang duduk bersama Poland dibangku paling belakang, tepatnya belakang Hungary dan Japan yang dari tadi ngoceh mulu.

"Karena dia udah dikasih sinyal alias _death glare_ sama orang macam dia" kata Poland sambil menunjuk Sweden yang duduk bersama Iceland itu.

Skip bagian ini, mari kita pindah ke bagian anak-anak kandidat calon keamanan kelas Yaitu Poland, Japan dan Prussia.

"Eh, Poland yang _Fabulous_ ini mau bicara" ujar cewe eh cowo yang berambut pendek kepirangan itu "Kalo misalnya gue yang kepilih sebagai keamanan, gue akan minta bantuan sama kuda pony gue buat ngejaga kelas ini biar engga ada kasus kemalingan!"

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, PONY GIT!" Ketus England si _KING OF TSUNDERE_ dengan nada sakrastiknya itu sambil menaikan alisnya yang tebal itu. "Emangnya lo mau menjamin kalo kelas ini engga ada kasus kemalingan yang namanya 'KEMALINGAN ALAT TULIS?!'"

Semua Nations menganggapi England. Sementara Poland tidak mau membalas perkataan si raja _tsundere_ dan sakrastik itu.

Suasana hening. Lalu Japan berdiri untuk berbicara.

"Jika saya jadi keamanan, saya akan membereskan kekacauan dikelas ini"

"Yakin lo? Palingan lo bakalan nimrung sama Hungary, Lithuania, China dan kawan-kawannya buat ngegosip bahahaha" tawa Spain yang agak nyolotin itu(?)

"DIAM LO, TOMAT! GAUSAH COMMENT!" Sahut South Italy dengan nada ketusnya itu, semua anak-anak pun terdiam dan udah bikin polingnya masing-maing.

dan semua anak sudah memberikan kata-katanya kecuali Prussia.

"Prussia, ayo bicara! Ingat durasi nih" sahut bu Seychelles yang mengingatkan Prussia.

Semua anak mulai protes dengan kata-kata seperti ini : "Tau nih" "Iya buruan, gue engga sabar buat voting, nih" "Woi gue mau pulang, gue mau _siesta_ sambil nunggu buka puasa" "DURASI WOI DURASI!"

"Bisa diam, _Nyet_?" Ujar Russia dengan tatapan menginimidasi semua murid dikelas itu. Ingat, Russia makai Nyet diakhiran kalimat itu bukannya mau ngatain tapi bahasa Russianya 'tidak' adalah Nyet. Jadi kalo di translate di _hetatranslate, _kalimat itu berarti : 'Bisa diam, tidak?'.

Oke selesai pembahasan gaje dari au yang sok _polygot_ ini. /dilempar vodka sama bang Russia/

kemudian Prussia mulai berdiri "Saya Prussia yang AWESOME di _Gakuen_ ini! gue yang kadar ke-AWESOME-an gue itu diatas anak-anak OSIS-MPK _Hetalia Gakuen_ macam Iggy, Estonia, Belarus, France, China dan Murica-" kata Prussia dengan nada pede.

"Nanti aja kalo mau muji-muji kekecean gue. Langsung to the point aja, ASEM!" ucap China dengan nada ketusnya itu.

"Iya-ya, langsung to the point, nih-" ujar Prussia. Eh tumben lo engga marah kalo dipanggil ASEM? Mungkin karena ingat durasi kali. "Gue mau bilang, kalo misalnya gue jadi keamanan dikelas ini, gue akan menjadi keamanan ter-AWESOME. Bukan hanya ter-AWESOME saja, tapi gue akan menjadi keamanan yang melindungi kelas ini beserta Nations-Nations yang jadi murid dikelas ini. Sekian _und Danke Schön!_"

Semua terdiam.

Semua kaget dengan pidatonya(?) Prussia itu.

"Engga -_munch_- salah itu -_munch_- Prussia -_munch_- yang -_munch_- ngomong -_munch_- kayak gitu?" Tanya America pada Denmark sambil memakan Hamburgernya itu.

"Itu beneran, Murica. Ga percaya? Hungary punya bukti rekamannya." Jawab Denmark pada America. "Lo lagi makan, ya? Dibilang jangan ngomong sambil makan, jijik tau!"

"Oh woles -_munch_-aja, gue -_munch_- engga bakalan -_munch_- mati, kok. Nanti -_munch_- share -_munch_- di _T*mblr_ lo -_munch_- atau -_munch_- Hungary, -_munch_- ya Dane?" Ucap America sambil meneruskan makannya yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kepala oleh Dane karena ia sudah _ilfeel_ dengan kebiasaannya America yang bikin eneg bagi yang meihatnya (?) dan Murica makan disaat yang salah yaitu disaat orang-orang di Gakuen ini lagi pada puasa.

Skip USxFem!Denmark(?) dan kemarahan anak-anak yang puasa terhadap Murica. lanjut ke tempat lain yaitu tempatnya Fem!Finland dan Fem!Sweden.

"Itu beneran, ya kalo Prussia berbicara seperti itu, Su-san?" Gurau Fin pada Sweden.

"Hm, b'nar, kok." jawab Sweden dengan kata-kata seadanya serta nada pelannya itu.

"Ih seriusan, Su-san!"

"M'mang b'nar, kok" jawab Sweden dengan nada pelan tapi Finland tidak mendengar kalimat yang diucapakan oleh Sweden,

"ASUDAHLAH, BESOK-BESOK GUE ENGGA MAU NGOBROL SAMA ORANG KAYAK SVE! MENDING GUE MAIN SAMA NORTH ITALY, DENMARK SAMA GERMANY SAJA!" Fin naik darah lalu ia kesal dan ia menjauhi Sweden.

"Fin-"

balik ke akar topik yaitu si Prussia.

"Kata-kata gue..." Gurau Prussia dalam hati.

"...Akhirnya gue bisa bikin kata-kata AWESOME juga, ya?" Tanya Prussia dalam hati.

"Apakah ini mimpi? oke gue akan menampar diri gue sendiri yang AWESOME ini." Katanya lalu Prussia menampar pipinya itu, lalu ia mendengar suara berisik dari anak-anak sekelas yang membicarakan dirinya.

"AH! ini bukan Mimpi, buktinya Finland dan Swedia serta semua murid disini membicarakan gue"

skip bagian aneh ini, mari kita langsung voting saja.

"Kalian tadi sudah mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh para kandidat, kan? sekarang ambil kertas selembar, tidak usah ambil ditengahnya berarti kalian ambil disisi yang lain saja karena kita mau Voting bukan mau ulangan. Lalu isi kertas ini dengan, misalnya ibu menulis seperti ini. ikutin caranya ibu, ya!"

**Ketua kelas : France**

**Wakil ketua kelas : Turkey**

**Sekertaris satu: Sweden**

**Sekertaris dua: Estonia**

**Bendahara satu: Belarus**

**Bendahara dua: Netherland**

**Keamanan: Greece**

"ingat, yang disini hanya contoh loh, ya! Isinya kertas votingnya nanti sesuai dengan hati nurani kalian masing-masing" sambung bu Seychelles. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Semua anak mengangguk lalu mulai mengisi kertas voting itu dengan pilihan yang berdasarkan dari hati nurani mereka masing-masing.

"Oi, oi, oi Taiwan, lo milih siapa?" Tanya Germany.

"Yang jelas gue milih America sebagai ketua, bukan France yang pekob itu" sahut Taiwan pada Germany.

"Lo sekertaris satu milih siapa, France?" Tanya England pada teman sebangkunua (yang paling ia benci) yaitu France.

"Milih Nona Denmark yang cantik, dong. Dari pada Hungary, ganas banget dia" Jawab France sambil _kiss bye_ gaje ke arah Denmark.

"Tapi Denmark walau engga jadi sekertaris palingan dia juga bakalan disuruh ngumpulin tugas, nulis soal _essay_, dan ngambil kertas ulangan di TU juga loh" kata England yang sudah membaca masa depan anak itu dengan bantuan Flying Mint Bunny(?). "Kalo Sekertaris gue jawabnya inisial aja deh"

"Memangnya boleh seperti itu ya, England?"

"Maybe." Jawabnya singkat.

"'ku p'lih Hungary 'ja, dh." ucap Sweden sambil menulis nama Hungary di kolom sekertaris satu.

"Buat Bendahara satu dan dua, gue pilih duo gaib(?) Nesia-Norway!" Kata Japan yang menulis nama mereka berdua dengan semangat.

"Lah, gue engga termasuk anak gaib(?) ya?" Kata England begitu ia mendengar kata-katanya Japan.

"Lo kan engga dijadikan kandidat sama bu Seychelles, Iggy. Lo itu Ketua OSIS _Hetalia Gakuen, _tau!" balas Japan dengan nada pelan sambil menatap England.

"Gue mau pilih Prussia sebagai keamanan aja, deh" ucap Finland sambil menulis di kertas votingnya.

"Gue ingin Estonia jadi sekertaris dua, hahaha" kata Belgium sambil menulis nama temannya itu dkolom sekertaris dua.

"Apa-apaan lu, Belgie? Hapus ga!?" Ancam Estonia pada Belgium.

"Ini hati nurani gue, anak IT!" Balas Belgium sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Estonia "BWEEEKKKKK"

"Kurasa Finland yang cocok jadi bendahara, deh" gumam Poland Lalu ia menulis nama temannya itu dikertas votingnya.

"Lo milih siapa buat jadi ketua kelasnya, Lay?" Tanya Norway pada Malaysia yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"America dong, Lu Nore?"

"America juga, kalo lo Hong Kong?" Gumam Norway sambil membenarkan Jepitan kecenya itu.

"America lah, kalo France gue ada firasat gaenak apalagi Canada" kata Hong Kong blak-blakan.

France mendengar perkataan Hong Kong "Semoga ada yang mau memberikan suaranya untuk abang walau hanya satu suara" guraunya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sudah semua, kan? Kalian bisa menerima hasilnya setelah istirahat nanti. Selamat istirahat" ucap bu Seychelles sambil membawa semua surat suara menuju ruang guru untuk dihitung.

"Ini pemilihan ketua kelas tergaje yang pernah ada. masa ada kata-kata sambutan(?) sih?" kata Iceland pada Hong Kong Dan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Mungkin bu Seychelles guru anti mainstream..." Gurau Hong Kong.

"Tapi doain France supaya dia tidak jadi ketua kelas, Da-zeee" kata South Korea dengan kata-kata yang sepertinya menusuk bagi France yang diam-diam mendengarnya.

"Aminnnn" Lithuania, Hungary, Japan dan Turkey mengaminkan.

"Amiennnnn" Germany, Belarus dan Latvia juga mengaminkan.

"AAAMIIIIINNNNNNNN" Hongkong, Iceland, Sweden, China, England, Russia, Spain, Netherland, Indonesia, Denmark, Finland, Taiwan, Switzerland dan North Italy ikut mengaminkan doa yang tidak baik(?) itu secara berjamaah. Jangan ditiru, ya?

"KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT! KOK GUE DI DOAIN YANG JELEK-JELEK SIH!" teriak France begitu semua teman-temannya itu mengharapkan dan mendoakan ia untuk tidak menjadi ketua kelas. "APA DOSA GUE?!"

"BANYAK!" Koor teman-temannya secara bersamaan.

**TO BE CONTIUNED dengan NANGGUNGNYA.**

* * *

**Hai kalian yang membaca fict ini. Aku chokowoskibeel yang menulis fict newbienya di _fanfiction_. Aku juga menulis di _fictionpress_, loh (dengan akun yang sama yaitu chokowoskibeel) tapi karena ada ketiak eh maksudnya ketikan yang belum sempat aku posting dari tahun jebot jadi aku baru posting sekarang walau sekarang fandom Hetalia : Axis Powers ini udah sepi banget dan aku hanya bisa baca-baca fanfict yang kocak-kocak mengenai Hetalia.**

**untuk fansnya abang France, maaf ya Imagenya aku bikin jelek to the max. apalagi pekob dan modusnya itu loh.../ketawa nista/ /dilempar sendal/**

**ini sebenarnya cerita dari kelas 8 aku dulu, dulu sih simpel dan engga serempng ini. Huhu aku kangen /najis au lebay/ /abaikan/**

**Oh iya, aku punya kuis nih. dari kandidat-kandidat seperti coba pilih salah satu seperti yang diajarkan oleh ibu Seychelles yang manis itu, masih ingat, kan? Nih kandidatnya :  
**

**ketua kelas : America, France dan Canada.**

**wakil ketua kelas: Estonia, Germany dan Switzerland.**

**sekertaris satu : Hungary dan Denmark.**

**sekertaris dua : Lithuania, Iceland dan Taiwan.**

**bendahara satu : Indonesia, Russia dan North Italy.**

**bendahara dua : Finland, Norway dan Sweden.**

**keamanan : Prussia, Japan dan Polandia**

**ingat! format nulisnya kayak bu Seychelles**, **jangan kayak Tukimin (dia siapa? Abaikan.)**

**Kalo lupa aku kasih contohnya aja, deh. (Ini contoh, loh!) :**

**Ketua kelas : France**

**Wakil ketua kelas : Turkey**

**Sekertaris satu: Sweden**

**Sekertaris dua: Estonia**

**Bendahara satu: Belarus**

**Bendahara dua: Netherland**

**Keamanan: Greece**

**nah kalo misalnya ada yang sama bahkan hampir sama dengan aku (INGAT! aku punya kunci jawaban sendiri, ya! ) jadi kalian bebas request satu drabbles yang masih nyambung sama anak sekolah misalnya 'kertas ulangan Iggy menghilang' atau yang lainnya. Tapi akan aku bikin kalo aku ada waktu ya hehe.**

**aku juga menerima review biasa, kritik boleh lok, tapi jangan flame, ya? Hehe.**

**Danke! Xoxo**


	2. Hasil keputusan yang bikin naik darah

"Tapi doain France supaya dia tidak jadi ketua kelas, Da-zeee" kata South Korea dengan kata-kata yang sepertinya menusuk bagi France yang diam-diam mendengarkannya.

"Aminnnn" Lithuania, Hungary, Japan dan Turkey mengaminkan.

"Amiennnnn" Germany, Belarus dan Latvia juga mengaminkan.

"AAAMIIIIINNNNNNNN" Hongkong, Iceland, Sweden, China, England, Russia, Spain, Netherland, Indonesia, Denmark, Finland, Taiwan, Switzerland dan North Italy ikut mengaminkan doa yang tidak baik(?) itu secara berjamaah. Jangan ditiru, ya?

Kemudian France memegang pundak ya South Korea yang membuat yang laik ikut-ikutan kaget. "KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT! KOK GUE DI DOAIN YANG JELEK-JELEK SIH!" teriak France begitu semua teman-temannya itu mengharapkan dan mendoakan ia untuk tidak menjadi ketua kelas. "MEMANGNYA APA DOSA GUE SAMA KALIAN?!"

"BANYAK!" Koor teman-temannya secara bersamaan dengan nada ketus.

.

.

.

**Jika Nations berada dikelas ini.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. Cerita absurd ini sih punya gue hehehe. Dan produk-produk yang ada disini kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing, ya. Tee hee. Kata-kata 'kelainan' itu punya guru IPA disekolah gue.**

**Warning : banyak gaje, banyak ooc, banyak kata-kata yang bikin naik darah, banyak pairing cracks yang terjadi di drabbles ini akibat perbuatan laknat gue huahahaha /ketawa nista/, FF newbie, Semua nations disini dipanggil dengan nama negaranya atau nama singkatnya misalnya Iggy, Dane, Murica, Fin, dan lain-lain.**

**Ada beberapa tokoh yang di jadikan fem oleh au untuk menyeimbangkan jumlah laki-laki dan perempuan dikelas ini. **

**chapter 2, Hasil keputusan yang bikin naik darah.**

.

.

.

Jam istirahat yang mereka habiskan selama 30 menit itu (ehbuset, lama amat) sudah selesai dan mereka kembali ke kelas yang isinya murid-murid ASEM itu. Lalu bu Seychelles datang sambil membawa sebuah amplop.

Kemudian semua anak-anak berdiri lalu memberi salam kepada bu Seychelles itu.

"Ss-se-selamat siang, buuuuuuu" anak-anak memberi salam dengan nada terbata-bata. Antara ingin mengucapkan Assalamualaikum, selamat siang atau selamat berbuka puasa. (?)

Bu Seychelles menghela nafasnya "Sebenarnya ibu tau kalian masih keder, jadi kalian pakai Assalamualaikum juga engga apa-apa, kok" ujar bu Seychelles yang lama kelamaan mirip sama guru matematika gue dikelas 8 dulu. /curcol/

"..." Mereka pun terdiam. Kembali ke bu Seychelles yang imut itu.

"Kalian pasti sudah penasaran dengan hasilnya, ya?" Kata bu Seychelles sambil mengibas-ngibaskan amplop itu kearah rambutnya dengan lagaknya yang sok kece (?). "Iya kan?"

Sementara itu dibangku yang lain. Tepatnya dibangkunya Poland.

"Sok Fabulous banget sih, bu." Sindir Poland sementara bu Seychelles tidak mendengar sindiran dari Pony Freak itu.

"Lo ngomong kayak gitu emang lo ngerasa Fabulous, ya?" Kata Spain yang mendengar kata-kata sindiran itu.

"Iyalah, orang Fabulous kayak gue itu tingkat ke Fabulousnya diatas guru-guru seperti bu Seychelles dan anak OSIS-MPK" jawab Poland dengan nada percaya diri.

"Ah gue iyain aja deh, soalnya gue engga punya pony, nih" ucap Spain pelan.

Dan hal itu juga terjadi ditempatnya Prussia.

"Ibu AWESOME, sih. tapi ibu kalah AWESOME dari SAYA! KESESESESESE" kata Prussia dengan nada menyindir.

Merasa terganggu, Switzerland membanting tangannya diatas mejanya Prussia karena anak itu selalu ketawa-ketawa gaje dari tadi "Ketawa lo jelek, nyet!" Hardik Switzerland yang mendengar tawa Prussia yang tidak ada unik-uniknya itu, bahkan ketawanya Prussia itu lebih ancur dari pada suara rudal nuklir yang pernah diterbangkan oleh Russia itu.

"Lo engga tau, ya? Ini itu ketawanya orang AWESOME dan orang AWESOME itu-" Prussia memutuskan kata-katanya.

"-LO KALO MASIH MEMBANGGAKAN KEASEMAN LO ITU, AKAN GUE DOR-DOR LO!" Ancam Switzerland sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Prussia.

"ENAK AMAT LO BILANG GUE ASEM, YANG BENER ITU AWESOME!" Protes Prussia dengan kesal karena gelar (?) kehormatannya itu sudah diganti-ganti oleh kalimat Asem yang tidak hanya berasal dari mulut si maniak pistol yaitu Switzerland tapi anak-anak satu Hetalia Gakuen pun suka banget mengganti dengan sengaja Title : Prussia the GREAT AWESOME COOL and GAUL tersebut menjadi Prussia the GOAT ASEM KULI dan ALAY.

Dan orang yang pertama kali mengganti embel-embel keagungan (?) Prussia itu adalah Finland. Alasannya adalah ia ingin membalas dendam kepada Prussia karena anak itu sudah mengganti embel-embel yang tersemat pada Finland yaitu : Finland si anak RUSA CERIA SEMANGAT dan BERSAHAJA, lalu diganti sama Prussia dengan embel-embel yang sangat absurd yaitu : Finland the TANTE-TANTE GIRANG yang membuat Finland naik pitam dan memulai cerita baru bersama Prussia sebagai : the Tom and Jerry in the Hetalia Gakuen karena mereka selalu menjahili satu sama lain, walau kadang-kadang anak-anak dikelas mereka itu melihat hubungan mereka seperti hubungan PDKT, TTM, CTB (Cinta Tapi Benci) atau istilah-istilah cinta lainnya.

.

.

.

Skip cerita CTB PrussiaxFem!Finland yang absurd ini. Kembali ke Switzeland dan Prussia yang masih saja berantem.

"TAPIKAN ITU DIBACANYA ASEM,TAU!"

"TAPI BACANYA ENGGA KAYAK GITU, SWITZERLAND EDAN!"

"SIAPA YANG SALAH?!"

"LO!"

"ELOH"

"LOE! LOE! LOE!"

Mereka berdua berantem tanpa menyadari kalo suara mereka itu kencang banget sehingga bu Seychelles bisa mendengar ocehan mereka dari tadi jaman batu. (?) "PRUSSIA! SWITZERLAND! KALIAN KALO BERANTEM DILUAR SAJA! IBU ENGGA MAU MENGAJAR ANAK-ANAK ASEM DAN KELAINAN SEPERTI KALIAN BEDUA! MENDINGAN IBU MENGAJAR SAMA ANAK-ANAK YANG NIAT BELAJAR, BUKAN ANAK-ANAK NIAT RIBUT SEPERTI KALIAN BERDUA!" Bu Seychelles mulai marah dan murka(?) pada Prussia dan Switzerland. Sementara mereka berdua pada sikut-sikutan.

"Lu sih, Prus. Gue jadi kena omelan bu Seychelles kan?" Switzerland berkata dengan kesal sambil menatap Prussia dengan :_ sial-banget-hidup-gue-semenjak-duduk-sama-orang-ASEM-kayak-lu-Prus._

"Ini juga gara-gara lo, maniak pistol" sewot Prussia sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

South Korea yang duduk didepan mereka bersama Netherland itu mengarahkan pandangan kepada kedua biang kerok (?) ini. "Udah-udah, ributnya dipause dulu, nanti lo berdua kan bisa lanjutin lagi besok atau ga setelah pulang sekolah di F*cebook" sahut South Korea yang mungkin ingin melerai mereka berdua.

"Lu kira kita ributnya seperti di game yang sering lu mainin apa?" Ketus Prussia dan Switzerland yang membalas leraian South Korea lewat batinan di hati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di bangku pojokan paling belakang, tepatnya bangkunya Lithuania dan China yang sedang mengadakan taruhan untuk hasil voting pemilihan pengurus kelas (kelainan) ini.(?)

"Gue berani taruhan kalo Indonesia dan Finland yang jadi Bendahara satu dan dua dikelas ini!" Gurau Lithuania sambil membuka tasnya "Gue berani taruhan Tongsis dan Tomsis gue, nih. Kalo gue kalah, benda ini jadi milik lo tapi kalo gue menang, lo engga boleh minjem Tongsis sama Tomsis gue buat selfiean" ujar Lithuania sambil mengeluarkan benda-benda yang notabene adalah benda wajib untuk kaum narsis dan _selfie maniac_ dari tasnya lalu meletakan diatas mejanya itu.

"Aruuu, lo cuma berani taruhan Tongsis dan Tomsis, lo? Gue taruhan selendang gue yang super mewah, mahal dan berkualitas tinggi ini kalo misalnya America, Switzerland sama Denmark yang jadi pengurus kelas!" Sahut China sambil mengeluarkan sebuah selendang sutra yang merupakan produk asli dari negerinya itu,

"Ikutan! Gue mau taruhan semua koleksi pisau dapur_ limited edition_ dari Chef J*na kalo abang gue lah yang akan menjadi bendahara dikelas ini!" Sahut Belarus sambil membanting semua koleksi pisau kesayangannya itu diatas meja Lithuania dan China.

"Eh, gue juga mau taruhan voucher makan_ Tom Yum_ gratis di restoran Thailand bintang lima selama tiga bulan kalo misalnya Estonia yang bakal jadi wakil ketua. Kalo gue kalah, ambil aja vouchernya, gue ikhlas." Thailand ikut-ikutan sambil mengeluarkan dua puluh lembar voucher dari kantongnya itu.

"Gue ikutan, gue mau taruhan pake semua koleksi _doujinshi_ gue kalo sampai Prussia yang jadi Keamanan kelas. Kalo misalnya gue kalah, lo boleh bakar semua _doujinshi_ gue dari yang _straight_, _yaoi_ hingga _crack pairing_. Tapi kalo gue menang, semua taruhan kalian buat gue dan kalian harus membaca semua koleksi _doujishi_ gue selama sebulan sampai MAMPUS! ahahahaha" ucap Hungary sambil ketawa nista diiringi dengan senyumannya yang cukup _evil_ itu yang membuat Belarus, Lithuania, Thailand dan China merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dari taruhan ini.

Mungkin Belarus, China, Lithuania dan Thailand langsung berdoa bersama agar mereka menang taruhan dan Prussia tidak jadi keamanan kelas. karena kalo sampai Prussia jadi keamanan kelas, mungkin hidup mereka berempat itu akan terancam dengan semua koleksi _doujinshi_ yang dijadikan barang taruhan oleh Hungary ditaruhan ini.

Netherland hanya menonton acara laknat itu bersama anak-anak yang lain tanpa ikut memasang taruhannya. "Gue kaga ikutan, ah. Bisa rugi bandar gue kalo ikut taruhan sama mereka" gumam Netherland yang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dari taruhan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya yang mulai kelainan itu.

"Iya benar itu, veeee~" ujar North Italy yang menganggapi Bang Nethre itu.

Skip taruhan laknat ini, kita kembali ke bu Seychelles yang akan membuka amplop itu. Lalu terdapat sebuah kertas dan bu Seychelles membacanya.

"Ini adalah hasil akhir voting, menang atau kalah mah gausah dipikirin. Kalo menang kalian sekarang mempunyai tanggung jawab, kalo yang kalah kalian juga bertanggung jawab atas kelas ini selain pengurus-pengurus yang sudah ada"

Semua murid pun diam dan hanya mendengarkan hasil akhir voting tersebut.

"Prussia menang suara delapan belas persen, sementara Japan mendapat suara sebesar sebelas persen dan Polandia sebesar enam persen. Selamat untuk Prussia, cie keamanan kelas" ucap bu Seychelles.

semua anak-anak memandangi Prussia sambil memberikan tepuk tangan untuk anak yang baru saja resmi menjadi keamanan dikelas ini.

"Selamat, ya." kata Netherland sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangannya Prussia sebagai tanda selamat.

"Iya, lo selamat ya, bro. Yang becus ya jagain kelasnya, hehe" Tawa France sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Prussia seperti yang dilakukan oleh bang Nethere.

Prussia tidak membalas jabatan tangan dari kedua sohibnya itu. "Danke, bro." Prussia mengucapkannya sambil memeluk sohib-sohibnya itu dengan hangat. Sementara Hungary malah sibuk memotret dan mereka, kejadian itu.

"Lumayan ada bukti kalo gue itu menang taruhan, Hahaha" tawa Hungary agak nista sambil memandang Thailand, Belarus, Lithuania dan China dengan tatapan : _MAMPUS-LO-SEMUA-GUE-YANG-MENANG-TARUHAN-!-MAKAN-TUH-SEMUA-KOLEKSI-DOUJINSHI-GUE-!-HAHAHAHA._

Sementara mereka berempat yaitu Belarus, Lithuania, Thailand dan China merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak yang berdampak dari hasil taruhan itu.

"Aruuuuu~ Hungary pake menang lagi! eh kalo kita semua kalah taruhan, kita pura-pura amnesia aja, yuk?" Ajak China kepada ketiga temannya itu.

"Jangan, nanti Hungary malah naik pitam kalo kita pura-pura amnesia-" balas Thailand kepada temannya itu. "-Bagaimana kalo kita pura-pura kesurupan? Ceritanya kita kesurupan setannya England kek, Norway kek apa Nesia gitu terus kita ancam-ancam si Hungary, deh"

"Idenya boleh juga tuh, Thailand!" Sahut Belarus. Tetapi rencana ini langsung didengar oleh Hungary yang notabene ingin banget liat teman-temannya membaca koleksi doujinshinya itu dan setelah itu fotonya dishare di T*mblr miliknya itu.

"Kalian tidak ada rencana untuk melupakan taruhan yang kita buat beberapa menit yang lalu, kan?" Ucapnya sambil memegang frying pan keramat miliknya itu. Tepatnya untuk memukul Belarus, Lithuania dan Thailand jika sampai tidak melakukan apa yang ia inginkan ditaruhan tadi(membaca koleksi doujinshi rese miliknya Hungary).

_"Duh, mampus deh gue" _batin mereka dari dalam hati secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kembali ke bu Seychelles yang imut-imut itu, kini ia membaca hasil voting untuk bendahara dua "Untuk bendahara dua, selamat untuk Norway yang mendapat suara sebesar dua puluh dua persen, Finland mendapat suara delapan persen dan Sweden dengan lima persen. Selamat ya, Norway!"

"Terima kasih, bu" ucap Norway yang membalas ucapan selamat dari gurunya itu "ANKO UZAI, LO KENAPA GA NGUCAPIN SELAMAT BUAT GUE?! ASDFGHJKL!" Gerutunya begitu ia melihat Dane yang tidak peduli dengan dirinya itu.

"Ngapain? Peduli amat gue sama lo, palingan belum juga ada satu semester lo juga tepar ngurusin keuangan kelas" ketus Dane dengan nada nyolotin.

bentar, kok Denmark sama Norway sifatnya ketuker gini, ya? Apa mentang-mentang mereka udah fem terus mereka kayak gitu, ya?

"Itu gara-gara lo, au!" sahut Dane dengan nada kesal.

"Iya, sifat gue jadi kayak kambing Denmark versi cowo tau, ini gara-gara au! Au udah OOC!" Protes Norway yang tidak terima dengan kelaknatan author itu.

"Mampus, ketahuan gue udah nuker sifat mereka! CABUT!" Kata author laknat ini sambil lari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kelasnya.

skip bagian laknat ini, lanjut ke Dane dan Nore.

"Yaudah deh, selamat. Moga-moga semester dua nanto lo gak jadi bendahara lagi" kata Dane sambil menatap Nore dengan tajam.

"Anjir lo anko uzai, tapi makasih, ya" balas Nore yang hanya direspon oleh senyuman tipis milik gadis yang berasal dari Denmark itu.

kemudian bu Seychelles kembali melanjutkan membaca kertasnya "Untuk bendahara satu, posisi ini diraih oleh Indonesia dengan suara dua lima persen, Russia dengan suara enam persen dan North Italy dengan empat persen suara-" ucapnya dengan cepat "-Kalo sekertaris duanya diraih oleh Taiwan dengan dua puluh persen dan hanya beda satu suara dari Lithuania yang hanya mendapat sembilan belas persen, sementara Iceland meraih enam persen suara. Selamat ya, Indonesia dan Taiwan!"

"Terima kasih, bu Seychelles" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

"Ingat ya, buka puasa nanti traktir gue kolak duren yang dekat rumah Nesia itu. Kan lo berdua udah jadi perangkat kelas Hehe" goda Estonia pada Nesia dan Taiwan itu.

"Kaga janji gue, ya" balas Indonesia begitu ia mendengar kata 'traktir'.

"Iya, bisa aja gue lupa sama permintaan lo ini. hehe" Taiwan juga ikut-ikutan. Sementara Estonia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sekarang sekertaris satu, ya. Ibu bacain dan hasilnya adalah beda tipis, Hungary mendapatkan delapan belas suara sedangkan Denmark hanya tujuh belas suara"

Semua Nations dikelas itupun syok. Nanggung amat sih hasilnya.

"HORE GUE MENANG! DENMARK, LO HARUS BANTUIN GUE, YA?"

"Idih, ogah gue"

"Ayolah, sayang. Kalo lo engga mau bantuin gue, gue sebar foto selfie mu bersama Iggy di T*mblr. Gue juga ada sih foto lo sama Murica, tinggal pilih aja mau yang mana" ancam Hungary sambil mengibas-ngibaskan foto UKxFem!Denmark dan USxFem!Denmark yang sudah tercetak dengan indahnya dan berada ditangan sang pemilik lapak foto-foto OTP di AmaZONK yaitu Hungary.

Yang jelas Denmark hanya ingin pilihan pertama yaitu membantu Hungary menjadi Sekertaris.

Kemudian bu Seychelles memandangi anak muridnya yang mulai mengantuk dan ingin tidur dikelas "Kalian jangan tidur dulu ya, ibu tau kalian ngantuk gara-gara abis nonton Final Pildun 2014 tapi ini udah nanggung mau selesai."

Semua Nations pun terbangun dan mulai menampar atau mencubit pipi mereka masing-masing agar tidak mengantuk.

"Sekarang kalian siap-siap mendengarkan hasil voting untuk wakil ketua kelas dan ketua kelas, ya?" Ujar bu Seychelles dengan nada semangat dan anak-anak itu hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Untuk suara wakil ketua kelas diraih oleh Germany yang mendapat suara dua puluh persen, Estonia mendapat suara sebesar delapan persen dan Switzerland sebesar tujuh persen" kata bu Seychelles sambil tersenyum "Selamat ya, Germany" sambungnya.

"APA? GUE?" Germany syok dan mulai komat kamit didalam hatinya : _semoga-gue-kaga-dapat-ketua-kelas-yang-rese._

_"_Iya, selamat ya Germany!" Finland berkata sambil tersenyum pada Germany.

"Makasih ya, Fin" ucapnya yang hanya direspon oleh senyuman oleh anak yang memiliki warna mata ungu itu.

dan inilah saatnya anak-anak mendengarkan hasil voting untuk ketua kelas lalu kelas itupun mulai ribut.

"Anak-anak jangan ribut dulu, ya" bu Seychelles memperingatkan para Nations dikelasnya dan anak-anak mulai terdiam.

"Oke, sekarang ibu sudah mendapat hasil suara untuk ketua kelas, mari kita dengarkan hasilnya, ya?" Katanya sambil membaca kertasnya kembali "Untuk hasil akhir pemilihan pengurus kelas, kita akan mendengarkan hasil untuk ketua kelas-"

"-LANGSUNG TO THE POINT AJA, BU!" Romano mulai kesal pada wali kelasnya itu.

"IYA! IYA!" sahut bu Seychelles dengan nada agak nyolotin."Yang mendapat suara tertinggi adalah America sebesar dua puluh enam persen, Canada dan France sama-sama mendapat dua suara."

"APA? ALHAMDULILLAH!-" ucapnya dan kemudian Murica sujud syukur(?) "-WOI KALIAN SEMUA, MURICA AKAN MENTRAKTIR KALIAN SEMUA DENGAN HAMBURGER PAS BUKA PUASA NANTI, AWAS KALO KALIAN TIDAK DATANG!" Katanya dengan nada semangat dan membuat anak-anak menjadi histeris.

"HORRRREEEEEEEEEEE!" Sorak anak-anak satu kelas dengan semangat sambil teriak-teriak alay bin gaje. Padahal tadi mereka lesu, lemas dan galau loh. (?)

"ASIK MAKANAN GRATISAN, BUKBER GRATISAN!" Sorak Estonia, Netherland, Switzerland, Belgium, Denmark, Finland dan Russia secara bersamaan. Bisa dibilang mereka ini adalah PASUKAN PECINTA GRATISAN. (?)/ditimpukin rame-rame sama anak-anak sekelas/

"Ibu diajak juga, ga?" bisik bu Seychelles pada Murica.

"Tentu saja! HERO YANG AWESOME SEPERTI SAYA INI AKAN MENTRAKTIR SEMUA ORANG DISINI!" jawab America dengan nada semangat.

Anjir America kesambet apa nih sampai mau ngetraktir semua anak? Mungkin karena kata-katanya di chapter 1, ya? /gubrak/

skip America yang sedang berbahagia ini, kita ke France dan Canada.

"Kenapa anak-anak pada teriak-teriak gini, ya?" Tanya Canada pada abangnya yaitu France.

"Ya mungkin mereka lagi senang karena abang France yang ganteng ini tidak menjadi ketua kelas, adikku" jawab France dengan nada-nada penuh melo drama. (?)

"Bisa jadi" ucap Canada pelan dan dengan nada lesu.

"Kamu siapa? yang sabar ya." ucap Kumajirou pada Canada,

"Thanks. aku pemilikmu, Canada"

.

.

.

"Kegiatan pemilihan pengurus kelas hari ini sudah selesai dan kalian boleh pulang. Terima kasih anak-anakku yang manis! _TFT_! (Thanks For Today/?)" kata bu Seychelles dengan nada ramah kepada anak muridnya itu dan anak-anak melambaikan tangannya ke guru imut itu.

"Gila, pemilihan pengurus kelas aja bisa sampai sehari, ya?" Ujar Egpyt pada temannya, Lithuania.

"Tapi kegiatan dikelas kita ini seru, rame dan rusuh(?), loh. dari pada anak kelas lain. Mereka malah belajar biasa tuh" Kata Spain

"Iya juga sih. Aku setuju denganmu, Spain" balas Egpyt.

.

.

.

Kembali ke sebuah taruhan laknat yang dimenangkan oleh Hungary itu. Belarus, Lithuania, Thailand dan China harap-harap mampus karena sedikit lagi mereka akan menghadapi yang namanya doujinshi yang jelas-jelas tidak mereka sukai itu.

Belarus sudah siap-siap nge-death glare si Hungary dan anak itu sudah ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Halo Sistaaaaa, aku ambil ya semua hadiah taruhannyaaa" kata Hungary sambil mengambil Tongsis dan Tomsis yang ditaruhkan Lithuania, dua puluh lembar voucher makan _Tom Yum _yang dipasang oleh Thailand sebagai alat Taruhan, seperangkat pisau dapur _limited edition _dari Chef J*na yang dipake Belarus untuk dipertaruhkan dan sebuah selendang yang super mahal dan berkualitas tinggi yang juga dipakai China untuk dijadikan barang taruhan itu. Hungary mengambil semua hadiah itu di atas mejanya Lithuania dan China dan menukarnya dengan empat buah doujinshi crack pairing (yang ternyata itu adalah doujinshi karangannya Hungary dan Japan) seperti FrancexFem!Sweden, PrussiaxFem!Finland, RussiaxTaiwan, dan USxFem!Denmark.

"FIUH UNTUNG BUKAN YANG YAOI HAHAHAHA!" Koor mereka berempat.

"Masih bagus gue kasih yang crack pairing, sekalian promosi ke kalian, nih. Kali aja ceritanya bagus hehe" tawa Hungary yang ternyata kemarin baru saja merilis empat doujinshi crack pairing karangannya itu.

"OH LO CERITANYA PROMOSI DOUJINSHI TERBARU LO, NIH? OH GITU." ketus Belarus sambil memberikan tatapan death glare kepada Hungary sambil mengasah pisau cadangannya itu. Hungary ketakutan dan berlari sambil membawa serta hadiah dari taruhannya itu.

"SELAMAT MEMBACA, YA!" Teriak Hungary dengan evilnya.

.

.

.

**FIN DENGAN ABSURDNYA. (?)**

* * *

**bonus**/?

Au : Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, ya! Semoga bisa bertemu lagi di Ramadhan dan Lebaran tahun depan.

kemudian au makan ketupat sendirian dirumah dan ia melihat seseorang dari balik jendela yang membuat au kaget dan syok. (Mampus lu au, makanya jangan sendirian pas malam takbiran hahaha)

"ASTAGFIRULLAH!" ucap au kaget lalu membuka pintu rumah au. "Denmark? Finland? Iggy? Eh, eh, ada apaan nih? kok rame banget sih?" Kata au yang melihat satu, dua, tiga, dua puluh orang didepan pintu rumah gue.

"Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ya, au!" Ucap Nesia sambil memberikan sepiring sayur labu yang bikin au ngiler.

"Iya, Happy Ied mubarak ya, au. Kita bawa makanan banyak banget nih. Boleh masuk ga?" Ujar Finland sambil membawa kantong kresek berisi Sconenya Iggy, Salmiakkinya Finland, Danish cookiesnya Denmark, pastanya Italy, sushinya Japan dan masih banyak lagi"

"Oh, silahkan, masuk aja. kebetulan gue sendirian dirumah nih" jawab au

"M'mang k'luarga mu yg lain m'na?" Tanya Sweden. (Memang keluarga mu yang lain mana?)

"Pada keluar, kok"

"Eh au, ketupat, opor sama makanan lebaran lo masih banyak, ga?" Tanya America, Prussia dan Denmark secara bersamaan.

"memang ada apaan?"

"KITA MAU NUMPANG MAKAN! KITA LAPER!" Koor Para Nations secara bersamaan.

"..." Kemudian setelah itu au terdiam.

* * *

**fiuh, akhirnya chapter 2 apdet juga. Udah engga tau mau nulis apaan makanya gue bikin kelanjutan dari chapter 1 dengan terselip taruhan gaje Hungary, Lithuania, China, Thailand dan Belarus yang memang gaje itu. /tampar au-nya/**

**Kuisnya Closed! selamat ya buat pemenang kuis di chap 1 yaitu Orang121101 karena jawabannya persis sama kayak jawabannya aku hahaha. /tepuk tangan/ silahkan review atau PM ke saya (lagi) karena kamu mendapat hadiah (?) yaitu satu buah requestan cerita yang masih berhubungan dengan Hetalia Gakuen atau kisah sekolah Indonesia.  
**

**Buat pertanyaan dan lainnya bisa review tapi jangan flame, ya. **

**Danke! dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya. **


	3. ASK TRIO JURAGAN LAPAK AMAZONK

**ASK TRIO JURAGAN LAPAK with Hungary, Japan and Taiwan.**

**disclaimer :**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaryua Hidekaz.**

**You Are the Apple of My Eye © Giddens Ko.**

**note : Hungary, Japan dan Taiwan adalah seorang CEWE sekaligus pelajar di Hetalia Gakuen serta seorang juragan fan merchandise yang sangat laris disalah satu website jual beli terkenal didunia Hetalia(?) yaitu AmaZONK.**

**warning : gaje, agak menjurus ke beel, nyolotin, promosi dagangan, kata-kata yang bikin naik darah, rate T.**

**Fict untuk pemenang di chapter 1, yang konon jawabannya sama persis kayak punya au. Buat si Orang111201. Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Di sebuah kelas di Hetalia Gakuen, ada beberapa juragan yang akan diwawancarai oleh anak-anak klub Mading atau Koran Sekolah dan mereka itu adalah Hungary, Japan dan Taiwan yang konon mereka itu adalah sekian dari banyaknya juragan-juragan yang sukses dengan dagangannya di AmaZONK. Bagaimana kata mereka? Inilah wawamcara singkat dengan mereka.

**1. Kalian menjalankan usaha ini sejak kapan?**

"Sejak saya menyadari bahwa bisnis ini masih baru dan akan berkembang pesat di kalangan para fangirl, fanboy bahkan para fujoshi dan fudanshi sekalipun." Kata Japan sambil menjawab pertanyaan yang biasanya selalu dilontarkan kepada narasumber yang mempunyai usaha seperti mereka.

**2. Biasanya dilapak kalian di AmaZONK apa yang kalian jual?**

"Saya menjual Doujinshi seperti cerita dan komik bikinan saya sendiri atau bikinan orang" kata Hungary sambil memamerkan beberapa doujinshinya yang best seller itu.

"Saya juga menjual foto OTP dan itu juga laris, loh" ucap Japan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa koleksi Fotonya yang limited edition dan dijual dengan harga sangat mahal itu.

"Tapi kalian tidak menjual apa yang saya jual..." Sahut Taiwan dengan lagak seperti juragan lapak di Pasar Senin atau di Mangga Dua itu.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya mereka berdua serpcara bersamaan.

"Tanda tangan para Nations, nomor telepon, kaos bekas para Nations bahkan saya juga menjual minyak wangi para Nations. Jadi minyak wangi itu wanginya kayak wangi badan para Nations, misalnya, Murica wangi Hamburger, Fin wangi Crayon dan minyak wangi ini sangat laku loh di kalangan fangirl. Mau coba? Kebetulan saya ada minyak wangi England sama North Italy" balas Taiwan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa minyak wangi berbau England dan North Italy dari Tasnya.

GUBRAK!

"Gausah, gausah, badan gue udah wangi" jawab mereka berdua dengan kompak sambil memberikan tatapan : maaf-gue-tidak-tertarik.

**3. Terus buat kalian, kalo misalnya mau bikin doujinshi itu biasanya nyari ide dimana?**

"Terkadang kalo saya lagi bersemedi sama frying pan keramat saya pasti ide banyak yang datang ke gue, kok" ujar Hungary sambil memamerkan frying pan-nya itu.

"Gayaan bet sih pake bersemedi segala, kalo gue sih bikin fujoshi itu berdasarkan gosip, cerita orang bahkan dari sinetron sekalipun" kata Taiwan dengan nada biasa.

"Dih kok sinetron, mending telenovela deh, lebih hawt" Japan ikut menyahuti.

"Mendingan drama korea, mampus" Hungary juga ikut menimpali.

"Tapi sinetron juga bagus kok"

"Tapi kalo sinetron juga bertele-tele tau masa cerita tukang sendal eh malah masuk ke cerita si ganteng-ganteng sweden. Kan aneh"

"Mendingan drama korea deh"

"Drama korea banyakan ituannya, mendingan telenovela"

"Sinetron!"

"Telenovela!"

Skip adegan ini, pusing gue.

**4. untuk rate-x doujinshi itu yang paling laku paring apa aja?**

Hungary mendengarkan pertanyaan itu dan ia langsung menjawabnya dengan nada semangat, "USUK, SpaBel, NethreNesia sama UKfem!Den"

"GerIta, USPan, AusHun dan Prusfem!Fin" kata Japan dengan nada biasa saja.

"PruHun, FrSey, UKHun serta USBelarus juga favorit gue kok" kata Taiwan yang juga ikut-ikut menjawab pertanyaan itu.

**5. Tokoh-tokoh yang bikin doujin kalian laku itu siapa?**

"Fem!Denmark!" jawab Hungary dengan nada semangat "Karena, omzet doujinshi gue kalo ada keberadaan si Fem!Denmark itu langsung meningkat! Dia memang bintang keberuntungan bagi usaha doujinshi gue!"

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut pirang kotor dengan potongan pendek sebahu, bermata biru laut, dan kurus itu bersin.

"Woi siapa yang ngomongin gue?! Pasti si Hungary _frying pan bastard_ itu, deh!"

kembali ke Japan. Japan menyeruput tehnya lalu ia menyebutkan satu nama. "Hungary, kalo lo, Taiwan?"

"UK" jawab Taiwan dengan singkat.

**6. Scene beel favorit kalian itu apa?**

"Ada scene yang terinspirasi dari film _You are The Apple on My Eye,_ jadi Norfem!Den udah nikah, nah terus si teman-temannya Fem!Den yang cowo-cowo itu (UK,US,France,Russia,Prussia dan Netherland) mau cium si fem!Den tapi si Norway juga minta dicium soalnya biar adil gitu (iyalah masa istri gue lo cium tapi suaminya kaga, enak di lo dong) eh karena si UK masih cinta banget dan ngebet pengen cium fem!Den jadi dia cium Norway eh si US juga ikut-ikutan cium si Norway, mana si US juga nafsu lagi ciumin si Norwanya. Udah deh mereka bertiga malah pada threesomean dan fem!Den diem aja ngeliat adegan itu" cerita Hungary pada mereka mengenai scene beel favorit yang ia tulis di doujinshinya itu.

"Oh Gitu, gue sih engga ada adegan beel favorit. Kebanyakan yang gue bikin itu hancur semua. Bagaimana denganmu, Taiwan?"

"Sama, pan" kata Taiwan yang menganggapi perkatannya Japan.

**7. Kalian punya pekerjaan sampingan selain ini ga?**

"Punya kok, saya punya sampingan sebagai photografer, maid bahkan bodyguard(?)" jawab Hungary dengan bangganya.

Japan pun juga tak mau kalah dengan Hungary "Saya juga photografer, pengusaha mainan, pengusaha snack dan pemilik restoran"

"Saya juga punya lapak makanan sama lapak fashion" kata Taiwan juga tidak mau kalah dari kedua temannya itu.

**8. Kalian sudah punya pacar belum? Namanya siapa?**

"Udah kok, namanya Russia dan sekarang hubungan kami udah jalan tujuh bulan, nih"

"Aku juga udah punya, namanya France. Sekarang udah bulan ke tiga sama dia, nih"

"Eh, Eh aku belum punya, ya!" kata Taiwan yang mengaku bahwa ia ini seorang Jones a.k.a JOMBLO NGENES (_caps lock_ jebol nih xD)

"Lah, bukannya kamu udah sama Switzerland?" Tanya Japan sambil menoel-noel(?) bahunya Taiwan.

"Apaan sih, orang gue beneran belum pacaran tau!" balas Taiwan dengan nada agak Nyolot(?).

**9. Apa kata pacar kalian tentang usaha yang kalian jalankan ini?**

"Ah dia mah santai-santai aja" sahut Hungary dengan nada santai.

"Sama!" Japan juga menganggapi Hungary.

/Taiwan diem aja. No comment karena ia JONES/

**10. Saya harap semoga usaha kalian sukses, ya! Terima kasih atas wawancaranya.**

"Iya sama-sama, sebelumnya au mau beli minyak wangi dagangan saya, ga?" Tanya Taiwan pada au yang sudah dari tadi menulis pertanyaan ini.

"GA PERLU, SORI"

**THE END.**

* * *

**Pertanyaan ini dibuat murni karena keisengan au. Mungkin setelah ini au hiatus buat belajar di UN, paling au juga kalo engga ada PM juga iseng-iseng mampir ke FF.**

**Denmark : "GAUSAH CURHAT LO, AU!"**

**au : "Ampun om pea, ampun"**

**Denmark : "LO BILANG APA TADI?"**

**au : "Saya bilang Mathias Køhler si bajak laut kece badai yang orangnya pinter banget itu, loh"**

**Denmark : "Oh bagus, kamu anak baik, au."**

**Norway : "Padahal anko uzai engga tau kalo au itu boong"**

**au : "benar itu!" **

**Maaf ya yang suka beel, disini engga bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian. Maaf /bow/**

**review, but no flame. Danke!**


	4. Yang mereka lakukan jika ada jam kosong

**Yang mereka lakukan pas jam kosong.**

**disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers atau Axis Powers Hetalia atau APH © abang Himaruya Hidekaz. Serta produk-produk yang disebutkan disini kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing. tapi drabbles gaje ini karangan Ramagrochowska HUAHAHAHAHA /au ditimpuk pake bakiak sama para readers dan reviewers/**

**Waring: drabbles gaje, OOC, crack pairing, banyak adegan yang dibuat au dengan laknatnya, kalo mau isi waktu freetime jangan contoh drabbles ini, silahkan flame kalo mau/?, dagangan, adegan pacaran yang bisa bikin jomblo pada sirik dan kata-kata yang bisa bikin naik darah, human name.**

**Yang mereka lakukan pas jam kosong alias Frikles. Eh sori typo, Frikles itu nama bokapnya teman gue (ditabok sama teman gue). Maksud gue tadi itu Freetime atau Freeclass. ayo kita lihat bagaimana para Nations ini melakukan sesuatu dijam-jam kosong yang sayang kalo tidak dipake buat melakukan sesuatu yang gokil atau yang kelewatan 'bandel'.**

**note : kalo ada yang ingin disampaikan, harap sampaikan di kolom review atau PM saja aunya. danke.**

**kata-kata bijak dari au:** **_JANGAN CONTOH APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN, INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA. _Selamat membaca.**

**1. Anak tukang jajan**

"Eh Sakura, ke koperasi yuk. Gue mau ngeborong makanan nih" ajak Daina sambil membawa hapenya yaitu S*ms*ng S5 dan dompetnya.

"Ayok" balas Sakura "Ngomong-ngomong, Daina tumben mau ngeborong makanan dikoperasi. lo ulang tahun, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung sekaligus curiga.

"Kaga sih, tapi gue mau jajan aja sekalian bagi-bagiin makanan buat anak-anak. kan gue orang baik" ujar Daina sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya Terserah lu deh" sahut Sakura sambil berjalan besama Daina menuju ke Koperasi Hetalia Gakuen.

**2. Anak Overlimited rajin**

"Lah, Anko uzai, lo ngapain?" tanya Lovise yang bingung begitu melihat Niklas dan Tiina sedang sibuk mengerjakan essay tiga nomor yang diberikan secara khusus kepada murid-murid (kesayangannya) pak Romania yaitu Niklas, Tiina, Daina, Arthur, Bella dan Lovise sendiri juga dikasih sih sama pak Romania Drakula itu tapi Lovise males ngerjainnya karena palingan juga engga dapat nilai tambahan dari si guru Drakula itu.

"Pake nanya lagi, lo engga liat gue lagi ngapain? gue lagi ngerjain tugas IPS dulu biar cepat selesai abis itu dapat cepek dari pak Romania." kata Niklas dengan nada nyolotin sekaligus sibuk menyalin jawaban dari buku cetak IPS-nya itu "ye ga, Tiina?"

"Yoi, lo mau ikut kita ngerjain ginian ga, Lovise?" ajak Tiina yang juga melakukan hal seperti Niklas : menyalin jawaban dari buku cetak.

"Engga mau ah, males gue main sama orang rajin kayak kalian" balas Lovise dengan nada sewot sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk jajan bersama Chiara yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

**3. Anak-anak ke WC buat...**

"Alfred, gue mau ke WC dulu" kata Elizabeta pada Alfred yang sedang sibuk menyalin jawaban Bahasa Inggris dari kertas jawabannya Niklas itu.

bentar, Alfred orang Amerika sedangkan Niklas orang Denmark, kok Alfred nyontek(?) jawaban bahasa Inggris sama Niklas? apa Alfred lagi males jawab soal-soal yang susah-susah ini? abaikan ini.

"Ngapain lo ke WC, Eliza? Sakura?" tanya Alfred dengan penasaran sambil menatap kedua bola mata Elizabeta yang berwarna hijau itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Urusan perempuan, laki-laki gausah kepo deh" sewot Elizabeta sambil menggandeng si Sakura menuju WC. "Padahal gue mau transaksi doujinshi crackpairing terbaru sama Sakura, kan engga enak kalo ngomongnya dikelas. bisa kacau nanti" batin Elizabeta sambil menghela nafasnya.

**4. Anak-anak ke WC buat...(part 2)**

"Alfred, gue mau ke WC sama Bella dulu, ya" ucap Emma sambil melilitkan sebuah jaket dipinggangnya untuk menutupi bagian rok putihnya yang sudah... (if you know what I mean)

Allfred F. Jones si ketua kelas di kelas E ini hanya bisa menghela nafas "Ngapain sih ke WC? mau transaksi?" tanya Alfred dengan nada penasaran sambil sibuk menulis soal buat latihan UTS nanti dari papan tulis.

"Urusan perempuan! kalo gue kasih tau ntar lo mikirnya macem-macem lagi!" sewot Emma sambil membawa dompetnya(?) dan menggandeng tangannya Bella menuju WC yang berada di dekat kelasnya itu.

**5. Miss Dangdut**

sekarang pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan ada sebuah kelompok yang isinya orang rusuh semua seperti Ivan, Antonio, Emma, Niklas dan Tiina untuk mengerjakan sebuah Essay secara bersama-sama. karena kelas itu sepi, jadi Emma ingin melakukan sesuatu bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya.

Emma punya rencana untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang akibat Niklas yang asik sekaligus lelah karena mengtranslate dua halaman buku cetak bahasa Inggris ke buku catatannya, kalo si Antonio mulai lesu karena Chiara Vargas mulai ngedeketin si Arthur Kirkland dengan sejuta topik tentang bahasa Padang, sedangkan Tiina sedang sibuk bergerilya dengan buku catatannya Niklas untuk dicontekin dan Ivan yang mulai ketakutan karena dari tadi Natalya sudah memandanginya dengan tatapan : Ayo kita nikah, bang. Kemudian Emma menatap semua teman sekelompoknya itu. "Woi guys, kita dangdutan yuk!"

"Ayok!"

Kemudian Emma mulai nyanyi lagu dangdut yaitu Belah Duren. ia bernyanyi dengan gaya seperti penyanyi dangdut beneran dengan suara dan goyangannya itu. "BELAH DUREN DIMALAH HARI PALING ENAK DENGAN KEKASIH"

"DIBELAH BANG, DIBELAH, DA?" Ivan ikut-ikutan nyanyi hingga membuat suasana dikelas itu menjadi berisik. Saking berisiknya, si Francis Bonnefoy si biang kerusuhan di kelas E ini jadi pengen ikut-ikutan dangutan sama gengnya yaitu The Bad Touch Trio bersama Gilbert dan Antonio, tentunya.

Anak-anak sekelas mulai ikut-ikut dangdutan dan tiba-tiba pak Roderich yang merupakan guru SBK di Hetalia Gakuen pun masuk kelas E karena mendengar sebuah keributan (yang selalu ada dan terdengar oleh guru-guru yang ada diruang Guru) dari kelas itu.

kelas ini dekat sama ruang Guru, kira-kira tujuh belas langkah(?) dari ruang guru menuju kelas E, lah. makanya kalo mereka bikin ribut pasti kelas ini yang disamperin duluan. abaikan penjelasan mendadak ini.

"KALIAN KENAPA BERISIK BANGET SIH?! SEKARANG KALIAN PELAJARANNYA SIAPA?" ucap pak Roderich sambil menanyakan apa yang terjadi disini.

"BAHASA INGGRIS, PAK JACK KIRKLAND" koor anak-anak sekelas yang menjawab pertanyaan dari pak Roderich si guru sakau(?) Instrumen piano itu.

"MEMANG PAK JACKNYA DIMANA?" tanya pak Roderich dengan tegas tapi nadanya sungguh nyebelin.

"Ada urusan disebelah (read: Rumah Sakit) pak" koor anak-anak satu kelas, ceritanya dibelakang tanah(?) Hetalia Gakuen ini ada sebuah Rumah Sakit, bahkan sering terdengar suara Ambulans dari Asrama laki-laki dan asrama perempuan yang persis bersebelahan dengan Rumah Sakit ini.

"YAUDAH KALIAN UDAH DIKASIH TUGAS SAMA PAK JACK KAN? GAUSAH RIBUT BISA KAN?" tegas pak Roderich yang hanya direspon oleh anggukan kepala dari anak-anak yang bernasib sial(?) karena ulah mereka sendiri, pak Roderich yang galak itu menutup pintu kelas E dengan kesal.

"Mampus kita, Van" gumam Emma sambil melirik-lirik kearah Ivan.

"Da." balas Ivan singkat dan dengan nada pelan.

**6. Pacaran dipojokan kelas**

ketika jam kosong atau jam istirahat, biasanya si Ivan Braginski sama Elizabeta Héderváry yang sudah pacaran dari beberapa bulan yang lalu itu selalu terlihat bermesraan, mau ada guru atau engga ada guru tetap aja mereka berdua mesranya minta ampun, saking mesranya hubungan mereka berdua, para jones dikelasnya seperti Lovise Bondevik pun mulai mikirin sesuatu yang aneh (mungkin ia juga mikirin Mathias? siapa tau).

"Ah kamu ini bawel banget sih, da?" goda Ivan sambil mencubit hidungnya Elizabeta yang merupakan pacarnya itu.

"Apaan sih kamu, Van? pake cubit-cubit segala" sewot Elizabeta sambil mencubit balik hidungnya Ivan yang mancung itu.

"Lagian hidung kamu lucu sih" balas Ivan pada Eliza.

"Bilang aja kamu mau nyindir kalo hidung aku mancung kedalam" ketus Elizabeta sambil memandangi Ivan. Arthur yang sedang menyalin jawaban IPS milik gadis yang ia sukai yaitu Niklas sambil ditemanin oleh si pemilik lembar jawaban, ia juga memandangi kedua sejoli itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

"Arthur, ada jawaban aku yang salah atau kamu yang bingung dengan jawaban aku yang terlalu ringkas ini?" tanya Niklas bingung pada Arthur yang mulai senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap wajahnya Niklas yang mulai bingung akibat tingkahnya yang mulai aneh.

"Niklas, kamu hari ini cantikan deh" goda Arthur pada Niklas dengan nada pelan.

Niklas mulai blushing dengan godaan itu lalu Niklas mencubit pipinya si Arthur karena laki-laki itu suka ngisengin dia (padahal dalam hati bilang : Masa sih? aihhh aku senang deh dipuji sama orang kayak kamu, Arthie) "Kamu ngisengin aku lagi deh! udah buruan salin, nanti nilai kita dikasih pas kkm sama si guru Drakula itu!"

**7. Mendadak 5L : Lemas, Lesu, Letih, Lelah dan Lapar**

Tumben hari ini si Francis Bonnefoy yang biasanya bikin keributan dikelas bersama sohib-sohibnya yaitu Antonio dan Gilbert itupun terdiam, bahkan ia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun karena biasaya anak ini paling Lebay(?) tapi Francis malah mendadak 5L.

"Oy Francis, kau kenapa? pasti karena yayang Sakura mu itu sedang cuekin dirimu, ya kan?" ucap Gilbert sambil memandang Francis yang sedang mengalami gejala 5L.

"Apa karena Arthur lebih memperhatikan Niklas dari pada dirimu?" Antonio ikut-ikutan memberikan spekulasi(?) "Ayo jawablah Francis, jangan begini terus"

"Iya kan kita The Bad Touch Trio yang merupakan Grup ter-AWESOME di Hetalia Gakuen ini, kalo satunya 5L pasti yang dua sisanya juga ikutan 5L. ayo ceritakan saja pada kami" paksa Gilbert sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya si Francis.

"Sebenarnya bro, ini bukan tentang pacar gue si Sakura, Niklas, Arthur ataupun Tukimin-" ucapnya terputus "-Tapi ini karena gue abis kena omelan sama bu Seychelles gara-gara ngebully Hercales"

"Pantesan aja, tapi tenang aja Francis, kan ada kita bedua yang selalu setia denganmu" kata Antonio sambil tersenyum lebar pada Francis yang membuat Francis jadi semangat kembali.

Memang yang namanya sahabat itu bisa bikin teman dari 5L jadi ceria, bahagia dan sentosa(?)

**8. Promosi Dagangan**

"Eh Cuy, lo mau beli kaos buat Praktik SBK sama gue ga?" kata Tiina sambil menunjukan contoh kaos yang ia bawa kepada Francis, Monika, Sakura dan Lara "Ini bahanya bagus loh, cocok buat dilukis!"

"Emangnya berapaan, Tiin?" tanya Lara sambil memegang kaos itu "Memang bahannya bagus sih, tapi kalo mahal-mahal gue engga mau deh"

"Hanya 30k saja kok" kata Tiina dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Ah mahal banget sih, tapi kalo bahannya bagus gini sih gue mau dong" kata Sakura.

"Iya gue juga mau dong" Monika juga ikut-ikutan beli kaos itu.

**9. Promosi Dagangan (part 2)**

"Cuy, lo mau beli Makaroni Keriting sama gue ga?" tawar Bella pada Lara dan Tiina yang sedang duduk dan mengobrol bersama mereka berdua.

"Iya sekarang Bella lagi jualan Makaroni nih, gue udah coba dan enak banget, da-zeeee" kata Yong Soo yang mencoba mempromosikan jajanan yang dijual oleh personifikasi perempuan dari Belgia yang bernama Bella itu.

"Emangnya berapaan sih?" tanya personifikasi perempuan dari Eslandia yaitu Lara.

"Ah hanya 15k kalo Makaroni keriting ukuran large dan ada banyak rasa seperti original, keju, bawang, kari ayam, rendang, balado, pempek, iga bakar, sup krim dan banyak lagi da-zeee" kata Yong Soo, mungkin Yong Soo sudah pantas untuk menjadi salesnya si Bella hehe.

"Yaudah gue mau makaroni rasa keju, lo mau juga ga Tiin?" ucap Lara sambil menawarkan jajanan itu kepada Tiina.

"Mau deh, Makaroninya rasa kari ayam ya" kata Tina sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Bella.

"Sip deh" kata Bella sambil menerima uang dari kedua temannya itu dan menyerahkan dua bungkus makaroni keriting ke dua orang pelanggan itu.

**10. Promosi Dagangan (part 3)**

"GUE PUNYA BARANG BARU! MAU BELI GA?" kata Elizabeta Héderváry begitu ia tiba dikelas E setelah dari kantin sekolahan dengan tas yang banyak isinya dan mungkin isinya barang dagangan milik Eliza.

"APAAN?" tanya anak-anak perempuan dengan nada bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"DOUJINSHI UKxFEM!DEN" ucap Eliza dengan nada semangat sambil mengeluarkan Doujin itu dari tasnya.

"APA?! GIMANA SUMMARYNYA?" tanya Chiara dengan nada Antusias.

"GUE CERITAIN YA" kata personifikasi perempuan dari Hungary itu sambil menceritakan summary dari Doujinnya itu.

setelah Eliza selesai menceritakan summary dari doujin buatannya, anak-anak itu langsung berteriak "ASH ASIK BANGET TUH, GUE MAU DONG!" kata Daina dengan nada semangat.

"BERAPAAN SIH?" tanya Emma sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari kantong blazernya lalu menghitung beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya itu.

"MAU DONG SATU!" ucap Tiina karena ia juga demen dengan doujinshi Straight kayak gini.

"Tenang-tenang, semua kebagian kok" ucap Elizabeta yang menganggapi permintaan teman-temannya itu.

**Beberapa Hari kemudian**

"Anjir Arthur sama Niklas bikin gue envy deh" ucap Emma yang membaca Doujinshi itu dikamarnya, ia tidak tau kalo teman sekamarnya yaitu Niklas berada dibelakangnya.

"Apaan? Arthur sama Niklas siapa?" tanya Niklas dengan nada penasaran tetapi Emma tidak memandang sumber suara itu, mungkin itu suaranya Tiina yang tiba-tiba masuk untuk membicarakan Doujin yang mempunyai omzet berlipat-lipat akibat Elizabeta menggunakan nama Niklas yang kece(?) itu. Sementara Niklas membatin_ : kau bilang apa tad__i?_

"Ini loh Tiina, Arthur Kirkland sama Niklas Køhler, yaampun kamu baca engga sih, ini keren banget! gue suka part ciumannya itu! Arthur hot banget! GYAAAAA" kata Emma dengan nada lebay ala fangirl itu.

"Ah seriusan gue dicium sama si alis ulat bulu itu? coba gue baca" kata Niklas sambil mengambil Doujinshi yang masih berada ditangannya Emma lalu ia membacanya. lalu Emma menyorotkan pandangan kepada gadis yang bukan Tina, tapi NIKLAS.

"Niklas? kamu sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Emma dengan nada ketakutan sekaligus kaget.

"Sejak-kau-menyebut-namaku-dan-namanya-si-alis-ulat-bulu-itu" ucap Niklas dengan tatapan Kesal yang membuat Emma sedikit syok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC DENGAN GAJENYA. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**6 Agustus gue udah masuk dan gue kangen sekolahan. jadi gue tulis fict ini, ada yang bedasarkan kisah nyata dikelas (ya yang dagang-dagang itu memang sering terjadi dikelas gue, kelas gue isinya memang mental dagang semua-_-), bisa jadi ini fict bakal engga gue terusin untuk sementara karena sibuk dikelas 9 nanti. tapi gue bakal iseng mampir buat liat-liat reviewes yang baik-baik kok (?), aku sayang kalian!**

**terima kasih yang sudah membaca fict ini dan fict terbaru gue hehe. **

**Review, kritik dan apapun sangat diterima tapi jangan flame, oke?**

**Danke. xoxo.**


	5. Ulangan TIK a la anak-anak laknat

**Ulangan TIK ala anak-anak laknat.**

**Disclaimer : Andaikan Hetalia itu punya aye udah bikin itu Estfem!Fin HUAHAHAHAHAHA tapi sayang disayang Hetalia masih punya abang Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Summary: Ketika pak Eduard si guru TIK keluar dari kelas setelah memberitahu anak-anak kalo sekarang ulangan, lalu Sadik melihat KJ—yang berhasil menggerakan pikiran licik mereka untuk berbuat curang selagi pak Eduard tidak tahu.**

**Warning: perbuataan anak-anak Laknat, Gakuen!AU, fangirling yang berlebihan, berdasarkan kisah nyata au disekolah yaitu Ramagrochowska. bu DW adalah OC gue hahahaha.**

PESAN MORAL : **_JANGAN TIRU APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN, INI KISAH NYATA AUTHOR TETAPI DEMI KESTABILITAS MORAL BANGSA, DILARANG KERAS MENIRU SEMUA ADEGAN DI FF INI KARENA INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA._**

.

.

.

Hari ini anak kelas E akan ulangan TIK bersama guru TIK mereka yang tinggi, berkaca mata, bersurai pirang dengan poni yang menutupi kejenongannya/?, memiliki sepasang mata berwarna biru kehijauan dan kalo jalan terutama ngajar disekitarnya itu suka ada _sparkling_-nya gitu dan guru tersebut adalah pak Eduard von Bock, itu loh guru dengan gelar bejibun yakni 'Prof. Eduard von Bock 'serta guru tersebut mempunyai peliharaan yaitu mochi. Tapi sayang disayang guru ini ada yang sebel ada juga yang naksir/?. Kalo anak perempuan yang hobinya ngefangirling pasti ngejerit:

_"__GYAAAAA Pak Eduard Seksi bangettttt!"_

_"__PAK EDUARD JADI PACARKU! AYO KITA PACARAN! AYO KITA PACARAN! AYO KITA PACARAN PAK EDUARD VON BOCK!"_

_"__Aku rela dimadu/? sama bapak~"_

_"__WOI FANGIRLINGNYA YANG WAJAR DIKIT KEK! PAK EDUARD EMANG MASIH MUDA TAPI DIA SUDAH PUNYA ISTRI/? TAU!"_

Kalo yang engga hobinya fangirlingan tapi yang merasa eneg dengan guru ini, pasti anak-anak pada ngomong kayak gini:

_"__PERKELE! TUH GURU LUARNYA DOANG YANG AWESOME, EH TAU-TAUNYA GALAK BANGET"_

_"__BAPAK PROPESOR EDUARD VON BOCK ESPEDE ESIPE/? ITU SIFATNYA SEBELAS DUA BELAS DIA SAMA PAK RODERICH"_

_"__MASIH BAGUS PAK EDUARD ENGGA MAIN TANGAN KAYAK PAK RODERICH"_

Pak Eduard Culun eh maksudnya pak Eduard von Bock itu ya kalo masuk kelas lain kayak kelas unggulan seperti kelas F atau kelas yang isinya anak buangan seperti kelas A dan G pasti tenang dan biasa aja, tapi kalo guru ini masuk kelas E yang notabene adalah _kelas unggulan tetapi isinya biang kerok_ se-Hetalia Gakuen ini selalu saja marah-marah mulu, abis itu ngasih tugas seenak jidat seperti ini:

_"__HARI INI KALIAN BIKIN PRESENTASI ABIS ITU LANGSUNG DITAMPILKAN"_

_"__FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" jerit anak-anak satu kelas._

Dan setelah pelajarannya pak Roderich Edelstein yaitu SBK, anak-anak (laknat bin nista) ini mulai cari keributan dikelas lalu pak Eduard Cull—, _nein_, Eduard von Bock yang gelarnya bejibun itu memasuki kelas E dengan langkah _like a boss._

"HARI INI KALIAN PRESENTASI ABIS ITU ULANGAN LIMA SOAL"

"APA?" ucap anak-anak satu kelas secara bersamaan.

"HUANJIIIIIRRRRRRRRR" teriak Elizabeta Hedevary syok sambil kayang dikelas.

"KAMPRETOS SEMPAKTOS TUH VON BOCK" Kirana Kuspaharani pun ikut-ikutan heboh.

Alisa Kirkland pun malah _highfive_ dengan Kirana, "TUH GURU CUMA MENANG GELARNYA DOANG, NYETH!"

Bisa dibilang semua anak dikelas ini pada mengumpat guru tersebut.

Arthur pun menutup telingannya, "BERISIK LO PADA, GUE LAGI BELAJAR BUAT REMEDIAL PEMBUKUAN, GIT!"

"GAYA LO, PALINGAN LO REMED LAGI!" semprot Francis Bonnefoy pada temannya tersebut.

"Jangan ribut, kalian presentasi sendiri abis itu ulangan, bapak pergi dulu" kata guru yang berpostur tinggi itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas laknat ini.

Laki-laki albino dengan mata merah yaitu Gilbert Beilschmidt pun menghela nafasnya, "NIH GURU ENGGA AWESOME BANGET, SOMVLAK BANGET DAH"

"E.R.T.E" koor anak-anak yang lain.

Lalu Sadik Adnan yang memakai topeng B*MA S*TRI* itu berjalan menuju meja guru yang terdapat sebuah—

—Soal dan jawaban ulangan dari kelas lain (dan ini juga lima soal)

Dan Sadik langsung menyalin soal tersebut dengan semangat yang membara tetapi Gilbert melihat penyimpangan/? Tersebut, "GUYSSSSSS, SADIK NYALIN SOAL TUH!"

Anak-anak pun jadi heboh begitu teman mereka mendapat soal bocoran bahkan KJ."MANA, MANA? BAGI!"

Kemudian semua anak dikelas E berkumpul di meja guru untuk mencatat soal tersebut.

Niklas menepuk punggungnya Alfred, "EH ALFRED, SEKALIAN CATAT JAWABANNYA, NTAR GUE LIAT SAMA LO!"

"OKE!"

Gilbert pun menepuk pundak seorang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang asik menyalin KJ dari pada soalnya/?, "SALIN SEMUANYA, BROH!" Teriak Gilbert sambil menyalin Soal sekaligus KJ-nya/

"SIP!" balas Antonio sambil melanjutan kegiatannya tersebut.

Si Daina Laurinatis, Francis Bonnefoy dan Mirja Oxenstierna ke meja tersebut sambil memotret kunci jawaban dengan handphonenya.

_"_Nekat bener lo pada" kata Gilbert pada ketiga temannya yang melakukan suatu hal yang kelewat greget.

"Biarin deh" ucap Daina pelan sambil memasukan sebuah smartphone bermerk S*ms*ng S5 ke dalam saku roknya.

Bahkan Emma menulis jawaban tersebut dari laptop lalu diketik di _sticky notes_ dan ditampilkan lewat Infokus yang ada dikelas mereka.

Niklas Køhler melihat ke arah infokus yang menayangkan sebuah sticky notes yang berisi KUNCI JAWABAN, "AJIB EMMA HAHAHAHA"

Elizabeta ikutan ketawa gaje, "UDAH INFOKUSNYA JANGAN DIMATIIN HAHAHA"

Arthur sang ketos pun memandangi pemandangan laknat yang terjadi dikelasnya, "GILA LO SEMUA PADA CURANG"

"KAYAK LO ENGGA AJA, BROH! PALINGAN LO JUGA MINTA SAMA KITA!" semprot Tiina pada Arthur sementara ketos hanya diam.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian, pak Eduard kembali ke kelas E dan anak-anak hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir gaje.

Guru jangkung tersebut hanya menghela nafas, "Bapak engga yakin kalo kalian dapat nilai bagus"

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Chiara Vargas sambil menyalin soal di papan tulis.

Gilbert pun tertawa kecil, "Iya, anak-anak yang AWESOME ini akan mendapat nilai yang AWESOME sangat!"

"WOI BUKANNYA NGERJAIN MALAH NGEBACOT!" tegur Arthur dengan nada berteriak sambil membanting pulpennya.

Vash juga ikutan menegur teman-teman satu kelasnya. "TAU LO, BACOTNYA DOANG YANG DIGEDEIN, NGERJAIN WEH!"

Anak-anak kelas E mengerjakan soal sambil melihat KJ yang ada dibuku catatan, di hape, di laptop bahkan ada yang nulis di paha tetapi anak-anak juga pura-pura kaga bisa ngerjain soal kayak gini padahal mereka sudah selesai.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, pak Eduard pun beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Sudah selesai belum?"

"Belum pak! Susah banget!" gurau Alisa Kirkland.

"Iyap!" Valda Galante pun mengiyakan kata-kata dari si Alisa.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian di pelajaran TIK, lalu pak Eduard membagikan nilai dari ulangan tersebut.

"GILA HAMPIR SATU KELAS DAPAT NILAI 100" teriak Sakura Honda dengan hebohnya.

Antonio pun melirik kertas ulangan milik Hercales, "YANG 99 CUMA HERCALES DOANG HAHAHA"

"KELAS KITA KELAS AWESOME! KESESESESESE" tawa Gilbert dengan nistanya.

Dan pak Eduard hanya bisa lemas ditempat begitu melihat anak murid kelas E yang mulai kelainan. "Pasti gue pas ngoreksi ulangan kelas ini masih minum vodka, duh mana gue engga ingat apa-apa lagi—"

Alfred pun mendengar kata-katanya pak Eduard, lalu anak itu tertawa nista. "YANG PENTING KELAS KITA NILAINYA BAGUS-BAGUS SEMUA! HUAHAHAHAHA"

Sementara itu, Elizabeta dan Niklas sedang berbincang sambil memegang kertas ulangannya yang tergores sebuah angka yang merupakan nilai yaitu cepek alias seratus. "Coba kalo semua guru ngadain ulangan bisa kita kibulin"

"Kecuali bu DW—" ucap Niklas terputus.

.

.

.

FIN!

* * *

**A/N : suer pas ngerjain soal TIK itu anak-anak dikelas au juga pura-pura bego wkwk sumpah au ngetik ginian pas abis ngeliat kejadian nista itu loh xD**

**Hari ini guru SBK au yang sebelas dua belas sama pak Roderich itu ulang tahun! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag ya, pak! moga-moga kalo ngasih tugas kaga bikin pusing ke ubun-ubun ye? *eh**

**Maaf yang demen Estonia aka Eduard von Bock reputasinya diancurkan oleh au di oneshoot nista ini. Eh Ragrow juga demen doi sih /disambit pake batu/**

**Mind to RnR? Danke!**


	6. YMLJAJK (part 2,edisi freetime jam SBK)

**Yang mereka lakukan pas jam kosong (Part 2)**

**disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers atau Axis Powers Hetalia atau APH © abang Himaruya Hidekaz. Lagu Lupakan Ingatanku itu miliknya Geisha, Serta produk-produk yang disebutkan disini kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing. Tapi oneshoot gaje ini karangan Ramagrochowska HUAHAHAHAHA /au ditimpuk pake bakiak sama para readers dan reviewers/**

**Waring: drabbles sekaligus Oneshoot gaje, OOC, crack pairing, banyak adegan yang dibuat au dengan laknatnya, kalo mau isi waktu freetime jangan contoh drabbles ini, silahkan flame kalo mau/?, dagangan, adegan pacaran yang bisa bikin jomblo pada sirik dan kata-kata yang bisa bikin naik darah, human name.**

**Yang mereka lakukan pas jam kosong alias Frikles. Eh sori typo, Frikles itu nama bokapnya teman gue (ditabok sama teman gue). Maksud gue tadi itu Freetime atau Freeclass. ayo kita lihat bagaimana para Nations ini melakukan sesuatu dijam-jam kosong yang sayang kalo tidak dipake buat melakukan sesuatu yang gokil atau yang kelewatan 'bandel'.**

**note : kalo ada yang ingin disampaikan, harap sampaikan di kolom review atau PM saja aunya. danke.**

**kata-kata bijak dari au: ****_JANGAN CONTOH APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN, INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA. _****Selamat membaca.**

Seorang laki-laki dengan scraf berwarna pink, jangkung/? dan berwajah polos/? ini memasuki kelas E, dan dikelas tersebut ada sohibnya yaitu Daina Laurinatis. "Eh Hari ini ada jam pelajarannya pak Roderich kan?"

"Yoa, lo udah ngerjain Desain?" tanya Daina pada sohibnya yang berwajah polos yaitu Ivan Braginski.

"Belum nih" lirih Ivan pada Daina dengan keringat yang mulai keluar dengan deras dari wajahnya.

"Gue juga"

Lalu mereka berdua menatap sang ketua kelas E yaitu Alfred F. Jones yang sedang memakan hamburgernya dengan lahap. "Woi Alfred, kamu jangan panggilin pak Roderich, ya"

_"__*munch*_ Emangnya _*munch*_ kenapa _*munch* _?_"_ tanya Alfred sambil mengunyah hamburgernya dan membuka sebungkus hamburger ke sebelas-nya.

"Kita belum ngerjain Desain nih, ntar kalo ada pak Roderich, nanti kita dihukum tau" jawab Daina dengan nada cemas pada Alfred. Memang jika pak Roderich masuk ke kelas nanti guru itu bakal nanyain soal desain banner yang akan digunakan untuk pameran nanti, dan anak-anak juga bakalan disuruh mencicil pekerjaan untuk pameran yang akan di adakan dua minggu mendatang.

Ivan pun menghela nafasnya begitu melihat Alfred terdiam kaku dan tidak melanjutkan makannya. "Tau nih, Al. Sekali-sekali nurut kek sama kita, da?"

"Iya Al, sekali ini saja, ya? ya?" ucap Daina sekali lagi yang membuat Alfred makin mati kutu. Karena kalo dia tidak nurut kepada Daina, nanti Feliks selaku pacarnya Daina Laurinatis, bakal nyuruh Alfred buat crossdress sampai pulang sekolah.

**1.****Bikin doodle dikelas**

**Warning : Jangan tiru perbuatan para ****Illustrator gagal beken**** ini, karena bisa-bisa buku yang seharusnya buat pelajaran malah habis dilahap sebagai buku buat coret-coret alias menggambar.**

Seharusnya sekarang guru SBK kami yaitu pak Roderich udah masuk ke kelas buat ngajar, tapi entah kenapa guru yang satu ini jarang masuk ke kelas ini, apa pak Roderich keasikan main piano diruang musik, ya? Hanya Tuhan, dia dan rumput-rumput bergoyang ditaman sekolah yang tau.

Kelas ini mulai berisik hingga sudah tujuh guru yang seharusnya mengajar dikelas lain malah datang ke kelas buat memperingatkan kita, tapi tetep aja anak-anak sini batu-batu (re: Keras kepala atau susah dibilangin) banget kalo udah diperingatkan.

Dan Niklas Køhler, sebagai murid yang teladan, tapi dia sering dijewer sama pak India gara-gara belum selesai ngerjain PR dari guru tersebut bahkan dia sering ngobrol sama sohibnya atau menggambar kalo guru lagi ngejelasin, anak itu berusaha untuk bersikap elegan layaknya bangsawan Denmark dan tidak kampungan apalagi kambing/? Seperti abangnya yaitu Mathias (apadeh). Lalu karena bosan melanda, ia melirik kearah sohib sebangku (karena mereka memang sohib) yaitu Tiina Väinämöinen yang sedang mengores sebuah tinta hitam ke sebuah buku. "Hoy Tiin, lo lagi ngapain?" tanya gadis dengan pita merah di rambutnya tersebut dengan datar.

"Lagi coret-coret" Jawab surai pirang sebahu itu dengan nada bersahabat sambil memfokuskan kedua bola mata berwarna ungu itu pada buku tulis tersebut.

"Oh, lo lagi ngerjain soal Matematika, ya?" tanya Niklas singkat, ia mengira bahwa Tiina sedang mengerjakan soal Matematika sejumlah tiga puluh soal pada sohibnya itu.

Gadis itu mengarahkan kedua bola matanya kepada sohib sebangkunya itu, "Bukan" jawab Tiina dengan singkat.

"Terus apa?" tanya Niklas bingung.

"Gue lagi gambar _doodles_ nih, Cuma gue engga bisa bikin pisangnya" keluh Tiina sambil memberikan buku tulis yang sudah berubah menjadi _sketch book_ ala anak sekolah tersebut kepada Niklas. "Gambarin pisang, dong"

Wajah Niklas pun berubah menjadi pokerface karena kata-kata dari sohibnya itu, "Ah, Yaudah deh" katanya sambil mengambil buku tulis itu lalu menggambar sebuah pisang.

**2.****Bikin Vocal Grup **

**Warning : Sah-sah aja sih kalo mau nyanyi sama teman-teman tapi jangan sampai...**

Hingga saat ini, pak Roderich belum masuk kelas dan belum ada satupun guru Piket yang masuk untuk memberitahukan mereka. Tetapi Tiina, Monika, Alice, Mei, Natalya, Bella, dan Kirana sedang bernyanyi layaknya anak-anak paduan suara.

"Lupakanlah Ingatanku~ Hapuskan tentang DIA~"

Kemudian Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan Gilbert Belischmidt masuk ke kelas setelah pergi ke kantin buat foto kopi soal IPS yang bakal mereka kerjakan sebelum jamnya pak Romania, "Yah, Girlband mode on..."sindir Antonio sambil menatap Mei dan kawan-kawan. "Suara valset aja masih nyanyi kayak Girlband"

"Tau engga AWESOME banget sih" Gilbert juga ikut-ikutan menyindir.

Natalya pun memberikan tatapan _death glare_ super maut pada kedua teman sekelasnya yang doyan cari gara-gara itu. "KITA LAGI PADUS, BEGO!" umpat Natalya sambil menancapkan pisau belati legendarisnya pada sebuah meja dikelasnya, kemudian Antonio dan Gilbert langsung pergi dari pandangan Natalya dengan hawa-hawa ketakutan.

**Lanjutan dari warning :...iya jangan sampai pas nyanyi kita malah disangka Girlband.**

**3.****Selfie-an**

**Warning : Nah kalo ini memang paling asik banget kalo dilakukan pas jam kosong, asal jangan ada hal-hal yang aneh-aneh aja...**

Sudah sejam pak Roderich belum datang ke kelas, padahal pelajaran SBK disekolah ini hanya dua jam dalam seminggu. Mending kalo pak Roderich ngaret gara-gara engga bisa jalan cepat, lah ini gurunya kaga datang-datang dan bikin materi SBK dikelas ini jadi tertinggal.

Karena semua anak-anak sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka masing-masing, Alfred F. Jones selaku ketua kelas dikelas ternista se-Hetalia Gakuen ini berinisiatif untuk ber-selfie dengan cara terbaru, yaitu menggunakan tongsis atau tongkat narsis ala orang Indonesia. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah seorang pemilik surai hitam yang terikat oleh pita hijau yaitu Kirana Kuspaharani sang Indonesia. "Kirana, Pinjam tongkat mujarab-mu itu dong!"

Gadis berkulit sawo matang itu memandangi kedua bola mata berwarna biru milik ketua kelas sekaligus ketua MPK di Hetalia Gakuen dengan kedua bola mata coklat miliknya dengan tatapan bingung. "Hah? Tongkat mujarab?"

"Iya, tongkat yang biasanya lo pake buat selfie-an" ucap Alfred dengan nada pelan, sementara Kirana menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dan kemudian, personifikasi perempuan dari Indonesia itu mulai teringat sesuatu, "Oh itu namanya tongkat narsis, tapi kalo dirumah saya itu disebut dengan tongsis."

"Ya, tongsis, apalah itu namanya— gue boleh minjem tongsis lu ga?"

Kirana menggembungkan pipinya, "Buat dijadiin tongkat golf, ya?"

"Kaga lah, ini gue mau selfie"

"Alfred, ternyata lo..." ucap Kirana sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat yang konon kata orang 'dengan tongkat ini, kita bisa foto dengan background lantai/?' yaitu tongsis. "Nih gue pinjemin"

Kemudian Alfred mengajak anak laki-laki buat selfie bareng dengan tongsis itu tetapi anak cewe yang sedang bergosip langsung ikut-ikutan foto begitu melihat anak cowo yang lagi bernarsis ria.

"EH SEMPRUL, ANAK LAKI-LAKI LAGI SELFIEAN DAN KITA ENGGA DIAJAK!" Jerit Elizabeta lalu yang lain juga ikut-ikutan menjerit.

Natalia juga melihat pemandangan itu, "PARAH MEREKA UDAH ENGGA SETIA KAWAN LAGI SAMA KITA!" katanya sambil mengasah pisau saktinya (ehbuset) lalu ia ikut-ikutan menyempil dalam kerumunan "AKU MAU FOTO DEKAT NII-SAN!"

"NATALIAAAAAA!" jerit Ivan lalu ia lari terkencing-kencing/? dan keluar dari kelasnya, sementara teman-teman sekelasnya hanya bisa pokerface/? ketika melihat kejadian itu.

"AYO KITA IKUT NYEMPIL!" teriak Bella lalu ia dan kawan-kawan ceweknya memasuki kerumunan untuk berselfie sekelas.

"GYAAAAAAAA"

Kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dan itu adalah bu Seychelles, "Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya bu Seychelles dengan penasaran.

"Foto-foto, bu" koor anak-anak satu kelas.

Bu Seychelles pun tertawa pelan, "Hahaha boleh foto-foto tapi jangan ribut, ya?"

"IYA BUUUUU~"

**4.****Bikin FF **

**Warning: Memang kalo ada FF yang belum kelar enaknya itu dikerjain pas Freetime, tapi eh tapi kalo ada yang baca gimana? Ah lanjut dah. Tapi jangan pernah menganggu orang yang lagi menulis FF karena akan terjadi hal seperti ini...**

Sampai saat ini, belum ada kabar tentang pak Roderich yang dimana, bersama siapa dan ngapain aja /lohloh/, Guru-guru hanya mondar-mandir disekitaran kelas E dengan alasan yang tidak jelas atau mencurigakan.

Jari-jari itu menari diatas keyboard sementara tatapannya mengarah ke sebuah layar laptopnya, lalu Elizabeta duduk disampingnya, "Em, lo lagi ngapain?"

"Ngetik" jawab Emma singkat.

"Iya gue tau lo lagi ngetik, tapi—" Elizabeta pun menatap sebuah tulisan yang ada dilayar laptop milik temannya tersebut. "Ngetik apaan sih, kayaknya serius banget"

"FF"

Gadis berambut panjang coklat keabu-abuan/? Menatap temannya dengan tatapan ala fangirl akut/? "LO JUGA BIKIN FF YA? OTP LO SIAPA?"

"AmeBel"

"Gue USUK! Ayo kita berkerja sama!" ucap Elizabeta dengan nada semangat.

Emma von Bock pun menatap Elizabeta dan menghela nafasna, "Ah males, gue kan FF-nya Straight semua. Lah lo..."

Setelah Elizabeta mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulu temannya, Elizabeta langsung pundung dipojokan kelas...

**5.****Selfie-an part 2**

**Warning : Memang saat ini adalah saat yang bagus untuk foto dengan orang yang paling dabes (maksudnya, the best) dikelas tapi usahakan dia mau, kalo engga mau palingan juga diceng-cengin kayak gini : '****_Ah kasian amat sih lo, Al. Masa lo engga bisa foto sama dia, gue aja bisa kok, ah payah lo ah' (?)_**

Menjelang jam-jam terakhir dari freeclass, anak-anak pada sibuk sendiri dengan gadgetnya, tugasnya, laptopnya, makanannya, bahkan dengan pacarnya (kalo punya ye), Alfred pun menghampiri Niklas yang sedang menggambar doodling teman-teman satu kelasnnya. "Niklas foto bareng gue, yuk" ajak Alfred pada Niklas.

Niklas Køhler pun menatap Alfred, "Gue engga suka selfie, Al" jawab Niklas dengan lirih, berharap agar anak itu menjauh darinya.

"Sekali ini saja!" paksa Alfred sambil menatap sohibnya itu dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Gadis Denmark itupun hanya bisa pasrah begitu Alfred mengajaknya berselfie"Ah yaudah deh"

Kemudian Alfred membuka sebuah aplikasi, lalu ia berfoto dengan berbagai macam gaya yang lagi ngetrend saat ini (bukan gaya 4L4Y loh, ya) sementara Niklas hanya tersenyum tipis ketika difoto bersama Alfred. Sebenarnya sih dia agak blushing juga, ye.

Dan hasilnya...

Alfred menatap beberapa foto yang sudah berhasil didapatkan, "Niklas, lo badai juga rupanya. Nanti avatar Tw*tt*r, photo profil F*cebook, display picture B*M, display picture L*NE, display picture P*th dan lainnya kamu ganti sama foto kita, ya?" kata Alfred yang langsung mengganti semua foto di social network dengan foto dirinya dan Niklas.

Anak itu pun kaget, "NAJIS, GAMAU GUE!"

_TRAAAKKKKKK!_

Kemudian ada seseorang masuk, seseorang yang memiliki tubuh tinggi, berkacamata, berambut coklat tua dan rupanya itu pak Roderich Edelsten—Guru Seni Budaya dan Keterampilan alias SBK.

"Anak-anak—"

Semua anak-anak kelas E menatap pak Roderich, "Pak, bukannya jam pelajaran bapak udah habis, ya?" tanya Arthur Kirkland sang ketua OSIS pada pak Roderich Edelstein.

"Ah masa sih, bukannya tinggal sejam lagi, ya?"

"Eh kalo itu sih—" jawab Vash Zwingli pada guru SBK-nya dengan terputus.

Lalu pak Roderich melihat penanda jam di Iph*ne-nya "TIDAAAAKKKKKKKK—" jerit pak Roderich sambil kayang gaje di kelas E /eh bukan inii/ "—TADI KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK CARI BAPAK?!" sambung pak Roderich dengan nada tegas pada anak-anak kelas E.

Alisa Kirkland pun menggaruk kepalanya, "Kan bapak bisa jalan sendi—"

"Diem ga lu, ntar kita sekelas dibawa ke BK gara-gara Alfred kaga nyari pak Roderich" ucap Emma dengan nada pelan sambil membekap mulutnya Alisa.

"Eh ini juga gara-gara Ivan sama Daina ya, kan Alfred nurut sama mereka berdua"

Niklas pun menghela nafasnya, "Bego, kalo ujung-ujungnya kayak gini kenapa kaga gue panggilin dari tadi aja, ye?"

"Gausah komentar, nona Køhler! Sudah terlambat anda untuk berkomentar!" tegur Vash, Monika dan Feliks pada Niklas dengan tatapan tajam sementara Niklas langsung terdiam.

"TIDAK USAH RIBUT KALIAN!" teriak pak Roderich begitu melihat suasana kelas E yang makin ricuh, "Biarin aja nanti bapak bilangin bu Seychelles, ya" ancam pak Roderich pada anak kelas E sambil menatap anak-anak laknat bin polos(?) itu dengan tajam.

"TIIIDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END DENGAN SANGAT TIDAK AWESOMENYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : yang bagian bu Seychelles yang masuk kekelas pas anak-anak lagi selfiean itu pernah au alamin loh, dan gurunya juga kaga marah xD (dan hasil fotonya itu jadi cover fict ini dengan editan dari au ;3)**

**Gue rindu saat-saat kelas 8 tapi gue sekarang juga menikmati saat-saat kelas 9 yang justru membuat gue jadi dapat ****_line_**** baru dari teman sekelas yaitu : 'Hanya Ragrow yang tau soal beginian' 'biarkan Ragrow yang presentasi' 'Hanya Ragrow, bu Kirana/? Dan Allah yang tahu soal IPS kayak gini' 'udah Ragrow aja' dan ini kesannya seperti 'kenapa gue mulu sih? Kesannya kayak gue yang punya dosa dah' (?)**

**Mind to RnR? Danke.**


	7. Balada Password Wi-Fi

**Balada Password Wi-Fi**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers memang masih punya Om Himaruya Hidekaz kemudian Fairytale masih punya abang(?) saya yang ketjeh yaitu Alexander Rybak /Ragrow digiles tank sama fansnya Alexander/ terus Solayoh juga masih punya Alyona Lanskaya lalu qaqa (oke ini alay banget) Ott Lepland juga masih punya lagunya yaitu Kuula sementara KUFAKUBAND juga masih memiliki lagu Hanya Kamu, Eurovision punya Marcel Bezençon, Der Untergang juga berasal dari om Oliver Hirschbiegel, In Darknes berasal dari Agniezska Holland, Rising Star Indonesia juga berasal dari RCTI, Gangnam Style dari PSY dan barang-barang yang ada disini kembali pada penciptanya karena saya hanya meminjam. _(WOI RAMAGROCHOWSKA YANG KAMFRET, INI DISCLAIMER, BUKAN CERITANYA!)_**

**Summary : Tentang anak-anak Hetalia Gakuen yang berusaha merayu, memaksa bahkan ngacangin sang Hacker yaitu Eduard von Bock agar mendapatkan password Wi-Fi sekolahnya dengan berbagai cara.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, lebay, jayus, kata-kata yang bikin naik darah, OC yang jb-jb.**

**A/N: Male!Indonesia human name versi aye adalah Rafi Wicaksono dan OC yang numpang narsis disini namanya Rama.**

.

.

.

Ketika jam kosong lebih tepatnya karena pak Romania (masih) ada pemaparan di tempatnya pak Zimbabwe, anak-anak kelas yang terkenal nista di Hetalia Gakuen ini malah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing seperti_ selfie_, main _C**king M*m* _via N*tendo DS, ngerjain tugas, bikin lelucon, bahkan ada beberapa anak yang main _Truth or dare._

Sebuah botol berputar ditengah-tengah permainan Truth or Dare.

Berputar dengan cepatnya.

Lalu berhenti dengan perlahan.

Ujung botol yang berwarna biru itu mengarah pada sebuah anak albino beriris mata merah yang bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert hanya menatap ujung botol itu dengan datar "Lah ini gue yang kena?"

"Iyalah, _*munch*_ siapa lagi _*munch*_ kalo bukan _*munch*_ lo?" gumam Alfred sambil mengunyah burger terobosan terbaru dari tempatnya Kiku yaitu burger Ramen.

"Lagian dari tadi lo juga belum kena, Gil" ucap Antonio dengan nada santai, "Pilih _Truth or Dare_?"

Gilbert pun meletakan tangan pada dagunya, kalo dia pilih _Truth_ pasti pertanyaannya engga jauh-jauh dari : Sekarang suka sama siapa?, Masih sayang sama Elizabeta?, Mendingan Awesome Trio apa Bad Touch Trio?, _Straight_ apa LGBT? dan pertanyaan aneh-aneh lainnya.

Tapi kalo dia pilih _Dare_ juga pasti aneh-aneh kayak : Ajakin Elizabeta balikan, Cium Tiina, Peluk Matthew, Bilang Ich Liebe Dich sama Niklas, Ganti bio-nya jadi : ELIZABETA AKU MASIH SAYANG KAMU, Nyanyi lagu dangdut koplo dan dare-dare aneh lainnya.

"DARE DEH, DARE!"

Dia menerima resiko dari '_dare'_ yang ia ucapkan.

Oke, Gilbert malah melirik mantannya yaitu Elizabeta. Ia berharap tidak ada _dare_ yang melibatkan dirinya dengan Elizabeta.

"Apa ya _dare_ buat si Asem?" tanya Tino bingung sambil menelan _Salmiakki_ yang merupakan permen kesukaannya, "Gimana kalo lo nyanyi _Solayoh_ sama Natalia?" sambungnya sambil melirik ke arah Natalia.

"_Nej,_ mending nyanyi _Fairytale_ bareng gue" sambar Lukas sambil membenarkan jepitannya yang berbentuk _Nordic Cross_ tersebut. "Gitu-gitu itu lagu gue yang paling laris, paling keren, paling _amazing_ dan paling _awesome_ tau"

"_AWESOME_? ITU KATA-KATA GUE, ANAK _TROLL!"_ bentak Gilbert yang tidak terima kalo _sufix_-nya diucapkan oleh orang lain yang mendadak _OOC_ seperti Lukas. Oke abaikan dia.

"Lagu lo? LAGU LO?! itu lagunya Alexander Rybak, kali." desis Natalia sambil mengasah koleksi pisau dapur dari Chef A*nl*d yang ia dapatkan waktu jumpa fans dengan chef terkenal tersebut.

"Ya begitulah si Lukas, karena di _anime_-nya dia sendiri belum dapat jatah nyanyi. Jadi harap dimaklumi" desis Lovino pada teman-temannya.

"Heh gue dengar itu, Lovinomblo!" desis Lukas sambil mengeluarkan buku mantranya, lalu mengucapkan : _Lovinomblo, Lovinomblo, Lovinomblo _hingga _troll-troll-_nya sudah berada disebelah Lovino Vargas, tetapi Lovino sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Tapi daripada Gilbert nyanyi lagu jaman bahuela punyanya Lukas, mendingan lo joget _Gangnam Style _gue yang keren ini, Da-zeeeeeeeee"

"Hmpfttttt. Lukas, Yong Soo, plis jangan promosi" gumam Monika pelan.

"WOI JANGAN OOT, FANGIRL-FANBOY JANGAN NGUMPUL NAPA! GILBERT ENGGA BAKALAN NYANYI KOK!"

Tino pun bingung ketika Narator yang bernama Rama mulai berteriak, kemudian Tino penasaran lalu bertanya pada Rama (yang datang dengan tiba-tiba) itu. "Lah terus apa, narator?"

"Minta password _Wi-Fi_ sama Eduard von Bock, tapi dengan cara halus kayak : 'Eduard, minta password _Wi-Fi_-nya dong, nanti gue bakalan bla bla bla bla, deh' gitu!" Ujar Rama pelan.

"Engga asik banget sih" sewot Niklas sambil menggigit ujung lidahnya.

"Heh ini FF-nya Ragrow, tau! jangan protes karena gue selaku narator hanya membacakan saja!" Ketus Rama pada Niklas yang merupakan Personifikasi perempuan dari Denmark "Gue tusuk lo pake golok, mau?" ancam Rama sambil mengeluarkan sebuah golok dari sakunya.

"Ih naratornya kok mirip sama Natalia?" desis Feliks pelan sambil menatap narator dengan sinis.

"Iya nih, gue cabut ah" ucap Alfred sambil menjauhi narator.

"CABUT, CABUT! CABUT, CABUT!"

"Pendukungnya dikit, Woooo"

"WOI ITU CHANTS-NYA KELASNYA RAGROW TAU! LO MAU OS INI KAGA JADI DIPUBLISH SAMA DIA APA?" bentak Rama yang mulai kesal.

"EH KAGA DEH, MAAF RAGROW"

Oke, Ini Gaje. Kembali ke Gilbert, anak itu menerima dare gaje dari Narator dan anak itu langsung mendatangi anak laki-laki _nerd_ tapi kenyataannya dia keren yaitu Eduard von Bock. "Heh _Hacker_, lo tau kata sandi _Wi-Fi_ sekolah ga?" Tanya Gilbert sambil memegang bahunya Eduard von Bock dan Rafi Wicaksono. "Kalo lo tau, nanti aku kasih CD _Mein Gott_ yang _awesome_ ini"

Kemudian Mathias dan Antonio malah ketawa ngakak karena Gilbert malah promosi CD-nya yang asem itu. "Tidak tau" gumam Eduard sambil membantu Rafi membuat _slide_ dari pelajaran IPS tentang konflik Indonesia dan Belanda.

"Hah tidak tau? Payah lo" sambar Feliks dengan nada kesal sambil membenarkan rok/? diatas lutut yang ia pakai, Ya sekarang Feliks lagi menjalankan dare dari Antonio yaitu _crossdress_ dan ia menjalankan dare tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Masa sih seorang Eduard von Bock engga tau password _Wi-Fi_ Hetalia Gakuen?" ucap Antonio sambil menghitung uang jajannya, kali ada sisa buat beliin Eduard sebuah jajanan sebagai penawaran. "Nanti gue beliin _Churros_ sepuluh biji deh"

"Heh jangan _Churros_, kesannya murahan amat" gumam Lovino yang merespon perkataan Antonio sambil melipat lengannya didepan dadanya. "Kasih aja pulsa modem 5 Euro buat satu bulan"

"Lo gatau apa di Estonia sana tuh Internetnya kenceng banget, bisa dibilang ngebut kali. Jadi Eduard gabutuh modem 5 Euro dari lo" desis Rafi pada teman-temannya.

"KAMPRETTTTTTTT!" teriak Lovino dengan salah satu kata-kata mutiaranya.

Arthur pun mulai ikut andil untuk hal ini, dia kan punya banyak strategi karena pekerjaan sampingannya adalah seorang mata-mata atau bahasa kerennya adalah _spy _(apa hubungannya?). "Naikin tawaran, lo kasih tau password _Wi-Fi_-nya ke gue terus gue bikinin _Scone_ special buat lo"

"Masih enakan _Lussekkat_ atau _Pirakkaa_ buatan pacarnya daripada _Scone_ busuk buatan lo" semprot Alfred sambil membuka bungkus hamburgernya yang ke 53-nya (ehbuset).

"ANJIR LO _HAMBURGER GIT_!" umpat Arthur pada Alfred yang membuat burgernya Alfred menjadi jatuh dan terjadinya pertikaian.

Kemudian Francis melempar bunga mawar merah yang dari tadi ia pegang ke arah lain, "Ah kalian ini, gue ini selalu punya cara keren buat urusan kayak gini. _Mon ami_ beri aku password Wi-Fi sekolah ini, nanti malam kamu tidur sama abang Francis, ya?" godanya sambil memegang dagunya Eduard, tetapi Eduard malah ketakutan. "Mau di kamar kamu apa di kamar a-AW!" ucap Francis yang tiba-tiba terputus karena kakinya diinjak oleh Gilbert dan Antonio.

"GILA LO FRANCIS! KALO LO PAKE CARA KAYAK GITU, BISA-BISA LO DISNIPER SAMA TIINA!" bentak Gilbert sambil menampar Francis berkali-kali.

"TAU LO FRANCIS, BISA-BISA LO DIGAMPARIN SAMA NONA VÄINÄMÖINEN, DAH!" Antonio juga ikut-ikutan membentak Francis lalu menonjok laki-laki Perancis itu dengan kesalnya. "CARA LO MURAHAN BANGET, B*GO! MALU GUE PUNYA SOHIB KAYAK LO" umpatnya pada sohibnya sendiri, sementara anak-anak yang lain pada diem dan membatin : Sadis nih Gilbert sama Antonio.

"Udah sih selow aja, kan gue bercanda" lirih Francis dengan wajahnya yang memar dan bonyok akibat perbuatan kedua sohibnya sendiri.

"Bercanda tapi bikin gue jiji, _git_" desis Arthur dengan tampang : ilfeel gue sama Francis.

Sementara itu Natalia yang berada disampingnya mbak Niklas pun juga mendengar kata-kata menjijikan itu. "Gue yang denger tapi kenapa pengen muntah, ya?"

"Sama" respon Niklas dengan singkatnya.

Ivan pun tersenyum melihat semua itu, "Sudahlah, da. Kalo misalnya kamu tidak mau kasih tahu password Wi-Fi-nya nanti kamu harus bersatu denganku, da?" ucapnya dengan nada polos kepada Eduard.

"Iya, kalo kamu pelit berarti kamu harus mau jadi kacung abangku!" desis Natalya pada Eduard sambil mengasah kedua buah pisau miliknya, mungkin pisaunya mau dipakai sama Rafi dan Kirana buat menyembelih hewan kurban di Masjid yang terletak ditempatnya.

"Bukan kacung, tapi uke-ku, da?" ucap Ivan tanpa rasa bersalah sambil memeluk Eduard dari belakang (seperti biasanya yang Ivan lakukan pada laki-laki Estonia tersebut), sementara keringat dingin telah mengucur dengan deras dari kening dan tangannya Eduard.

Natalia pun malah memegang syal berwarna pink milik abangnya. "ABANG KAMU JAHAT! KAMU ITU LEBIH PANTAS BERSAMAKU DARIPADA BERSAMA EDUARD!"

"NYETTTTTTTTTTTT" jeritnya yang kemudian ia keluar dari kelas dengan terbirit-birit untuk menghindari kejaran adiknya sendiri.

"Ih berisik banget sih, gue kan jadi engga bisa nonton _In Darkness_!" teriak Feliks yang daritadi sedang memantengi layar laptopnya untuk menonton film yang berasal dari tempatnya tersebut.

Monika yang berada disebelahnya Feliks pun menghela nafasnya, "Udah mending lo nonton _Der Untergang_ sama gue aje deh" desisnya sambil memegang sebuah DVD _Original_ dari film yang merupakan film berbahasa Jerman dan Rusia itu.

Kemudian Tino dan Rafi mendatangi kedua orang itu, "Sudahlah, Mendingan kita nonton _Rising Star Indonesia _deh"

"Ah gaya lo, Tino. Ngikutin aja kaga" desis Rafi sambil menatap Tino dengan datar.

.

.

.

Kemudian anak-anak mulai berusaha mengutak atik password Wi-Fi sekolah tanpa bantuan dari Eduard. "Coba lo pake password yang satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh dan delapan"

"Oke" respon Gilbert sambil mengetik delapan digit angka yang disebutkan oleh Antonio. "Kok engga bisa sih!"

"Coba _'Ancient rome'_" gumam Mathias sambil memegang dagunya.

Lalu Gilbert mengetik nama kepsek pada kolom Wi-Fi password tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. "Kaga bisa"

"Coba pakai inisial selingkuhannya, _dammit_!" usul Lovino pada Gilbert tetapi anak itu malah gagal paham sama maksud dari si Lovino.

"Hah?" sahut Gilbert yang memang sudah gagal paham dengan maksudnya si Lovino.

Kemudian Tino kembali menghampiri Eduard dengan ekspresi bingungnya. "Eh Eduard manko, emangnya lo engga tau password Wi-Fi sekolah apa?" tanya Tino pada Eduard dengan ekspresi : kok tumben ya?

"Kasih tau atau ga lo gue cekokin sama lagu-lagunya Ott Lepland" Ancam Lovino pada Eduard sambil mengeluarkan _I*od_ dari sakunya. "Mau lagunya yang _Kuula_ atau yang lain?"

"Eeh jangan, itu penyanyi dari tempatnya Eduard tau!" desis Ludwig pada Lovino, sementara Lovino malah sibuk nyari lagu lain. Mungkin lagu _Hanya kamu_ dari Kufakuband (dan lagu ini bisa bikin anak-anak pada mabok, loh) bisa menjadi pilihan lain yang terbaik atau yang menakutkan (bagi telinganya Eduard dan telinga anak-anak yang lain).

Kemudian seorang guru yang berpenampilan seperti bangsawan dari negeri antah barantah yang kebetulan jadi guru piket untuk hari ini pun memasuki kelas nista ini. "Iya jangan, mending lagunya Conchita Wurst aje" ucap Roderich Edelstein dengan nada semangatnya. Weh diakan guru SBK, ngapain dia jbjb? "Eh siapa yang hari ini engga masuk?" tanya pak Roderich pada anak-anak satu kelas.

"Paham pak, yang kemarin negaranya menang _Eurovision_, cukup tau" ucap Mirja Oxenstierna dengan nada pelan, "SAKITNYA TUH DISINI, PAK!" batin Mirja sambil memegang jidatnya (karena pegang hati sudah terlalu mainstream)

Abaikan Mirja yang mulai galau. Kembali ke anak-anak yang sedang mengerubuni Eduard yang melihat kenampakan pak Roderich di kelasnya. "Nihil pak"

"Dih dirasa" desis pak Roderich sambil menandatangani jurnal kelas yang tergeletak diatas meja dengan kondisi sampul yang telah robek dibagian depan. "Eh bapak nanya kenapa dikacangin?"

"KAN KITA UDAH BILANG NIHIL PAKKKKK" koor anak-anak yang merespon pak Roderich dengan suara lantangnya.

"WOI SELO AJA KALI, GUE BELOM BUDEG!" Respon pak Roderich dengan kesalnya, sementara anak-anak pada ketawa-ketawa gajelas. "Jangan berisik, ya?" ucap pak Roderich lalu guru itu keluar dan seorang anak yaitu Ludwig pun menghampiri Mirja.

"Sebenarnya Swedia dapat peringkat ke tiga di ESC aja udah bagus kok, emangnya gue"

"Emang lo kemarin nyanyi apa?" tanya Mirja pada Ludwig dengan penasarannya.

"Aku Rapopo" respon Ludwig pelan sementara Mirja mulai ketawa ngakak begitu mendengar jawaban dari Ludwig.

Kemudian Eduard mulai panas dingin gara-gara teman-temannya mulai membahas _Eurovision Song Contest._ "AH SUDAHLAH! GUE TAU LAGU GALAU DARI TEMPAT GUE KALAH PAMOR SAMA LAGU DARI TEMPAT KALIAN!"

"Eduard dirasa ih" desis Rafi dengan nada pelannya sementara Kirana mulai tertawa kecil.

Alfred pun berdenyit begitu teman-temannya (termasuk Rafi yang gaul dewa itu) pada membahas ESC. "Please, kalian jangan bahas _Eurovision_, udah tau gue pengen ikutan tapi kalian kaga ngizin gue"

"Lo siapa? Orang Eropa bukan?" sewot Lovino pada Alfred, kemudian Alfred mulai menulis ditangannya yaitu 'Alfred engga keren' dengan siletnya (ehbuset) "Eh kenapa jadi bahas _Eurovision_?"

"Lah kan lo yang bahas" desis Ludwig pelan.

Kemudian Antonio juga ikut-ikutan berdesis, "Tau, lagian ESC 2015 masih lama tau"

"Lagian kalo mau bahas _Rising Star Indonesia_ juga kalian pada engga tahu" gumam Tino, tuh kan diam-diam Tino ngikutin _Rising Star Indonesia_ juga.

"Itu acara apa ya, Tino?" tanya Antonio bingung.

"Kok gue kudet ya sampai engga tau hal begini?" gumam Feliks yang juga ikut-ikutan bingung.

Antonio sama Feliks yang berasal dari tempat yang keren aja bingung, apalagi Alfred yang sudah membuat berbagai macam kontes yang keren, _If you know what I mean_. "Iya, gue juga baru dengar acara itu. Emang itu sejenis kontes kah?"

Kemudian Kirana tersenyum nista "Gatau, pokoknya acara dari tempat gue keren-keren semua"

"KEREN? KEREN DARI JAKARTA?!" semprot anak-anak pada Kirana yang mulai mendadak narsis, sementara si Kirana mulai kicep.

Kirana yang mulai kicep gara-gara disemprot sama anak-anak satu kelas dan si Ludwig mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hilang, iya dia dari tadi tidak mendengar suara temannya yaitu Feliciano. "Ngomong-ngomong si Feliciano kemana, ya?"

Gilbert pun mulai tertawa kecil begitu mendengar adiknya mencari Feliciano. "Kenapa, West? kangen?"

"Engga! gue mau nanya aja!"

"Pasti dia lagi dibelakang, ya tepatnya lagi bikin pasta di ruang kelas memasak" balas Rafi sambil memegang dagunya, sementara Ludwig hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Eeh kalian jangan bahas apa-apa dulu kek, ini urusin dulu masalah Wi-Fi-nya!" kata Mathias pada Gilbert "Biar bisa lanjut main lagi, nih!"

"Eh ya gue lupa!" ucap Gilbert sambil memegang dahinya, "Eduard!" panggilnya sambil berjalan menuju mejanya Eduard.

Sesampainya dia dimejanya Eduard, dia menatap Eduard dengan tatapan penuh harapan. "Eh, eh Eduard Manko, buruan kasih tau _password_-nya, gue mau nyolong foto dari mbah g**gle nih"

"Nyolong foto apaan sih?" desis Eduard tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya. "Foto gebetan lo, ya?"

"Heh bukan kok," gumam Antonio pada Eduard, "Palingan foto J*T48 atau A*B48, ya?"

"Jangan sok tau kalian!" ucap Gilbert pada mereka berdua, "Eeh kasih tau aja, Eduard. Ingat orang pelit cocoknya jadi jomblo" sambung Gilbert dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Anjir, parah lu pada. Eduard-kan sohib gue!" sambar Alfred yang membela temannya yang sesama anak pecinta Internet tersebut, "Ya ga Eduard?" ucapnya sambil menatap Eduard.

Kemudian Eduard pun tersenyum nista, teman-temannya mulai curiga karena Eduard ingin ketawa cuma ia tahan. "Kalo soal itu sih, lo tulis aja _'Tidak tau'_, emang kata sandinya kayak gitu kok"

_Krik!_

_Tick Tock!_

_Tick Tock!_

_Tick Tock!_

_GUBRAK!_

"ANJIRRRRRRT" umpat Lovino sambil mengoleskan saus tomat pada wajahnya, mungkin buat maskeran.

"KAMPRETTTTT" Antonio juga ikut-ikutan mengucapkan kata-kata mutiaranya Lovino.

"Woi berisik, kampret" umpat Niklas sambil melempar kaleng soda kearah Lovino dan Antonio.

"WATDESEMPAK, BARU KALI INI GUE-EH MAKSUDNYA KITA DI _TROLL_ SAMA EDUARD VON BOCK!" jerit Mathias, Alfred dan Tino pada anak-anak.

"Cie di Troll, emang enak?" desis Lukas pelan (sambil mentertawakan teman-temannya, cuma tertawa dalam hati hehe).

"Jebakan betmen" desis Kirana pelan sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bukan, inimah Jebakan Eduard von Bock" balas Rafi pada saudaranya.

"PANTES AJA KEMARIN DI EUROVISION LO KALAH MULU!"

"Apa hubungannya sama _Eurovision_, git?!" desis Arthur pada Toris, Toris hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

"BESOK GUE GUNA-GUNA SI TIINA VÄINÄMÖINEN BIAR CEPET-CEPET MUTUSIN LO, EDUARD VON BOCK!"

Dan Eduard hanya bisa merasakan uratnya yang terputus begitu Kirana dan Rafi mulai mengancam hubungannya dengan Tiina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END DENGAN SANGAT TIDAK AWESOME-NYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Churros adalah makanan yang berasal dari Spanyol, seperti cakwe tapi kuahnya pake cokelat, karamel dan sebagainya, Lussekatt itu adalah roti dari Finlandia-Swedia dengan nama lain Saffron Bread dan Pirrakkaa itu adalah makanan khas dari Finlandia-Estonia.**

**A/N : Udah nulis dari jaman jebot tapi belum kepublish. Kiitos.**


	8. Mr Romania's Moustache

**Mr Romania's Moustache **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia masih punya Himaruya Hidekaz, Yolanda juga masih punya Kangen Band.**

**Summary : Tentang anak-anak yang mulai membicarakan soal Kumis dan Swaziland, bukan Switzerland.**

**Warning : Human name, OOC, kata-kata yang pedas dan tajam(?).**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah pelajaran IPS dan pak Romania masuk dengan penampilan baru, iya karena sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu dengan pak Romania karena ada pemaparan di tempatnya mbah Zimbabwe/? jadi kumis pak Romania menebal dan kumis tebal pak Romania jadi omongan di kelas E yang merupakan kelas unggulan sekaligus kelas biang kerok di Hetalia Gakuen.

Awalnya info tentang kumis ini berakar pada anak kesayangannya pak Romania yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi karena kepintarannya dalam sejarah dan berdagang(?) yaitu Niklas Køhler si anak dari Denmark yang dengan sengaja masuk ke ruang guru buat mengambil penggaris kayu di mejanya pak India tetapi muncul seseorang dari luar dan Niklas mengalihkan pandangan pada guru tersebut.

"Ss-sel-lam-mat pa-ppagi, p-ppak" Sapa Niklas terbata-bata yang menyadari kalo dia sedang di _death glare_ oleh guru Drakula itu.

"Pagi." Jawab pak Romania datar dan anak itu langsung lari terbirit-birit dari ruang guru sambil membawa penggaris kayu yang tergenggam ditangan kirinya karena ia merasa kalo gurunya mendadak _rapist_(?) seperti ketua kelas D yaitu Berwald Oxenstierna.

Sesampainya dikelas, pak India masih menjelaskan tentang rumus yang digunakan buat menghitung volume semangka(?), Niklas langsung memberikan penggaris itu kepada pak India dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya Elizabeta, dibelakangnya ada Vash Zwingli dan Alfred yang sedang mencatat rumus yang terpampang dengan jelas di papan tulis.

"Eh Elizabeta, gue ada berita baru" ucap gadis bersurai pirang pendek yang sibuk mencari pulpen dari tempat pensilnya.

Elizabeta mengarahkan pandangan kepada temannya dengan penasaran. "Apaan, Nik?" tanya Elizabeta singkat.

"Pak Romania udah masuk, gue lihat dia di ruang guru"

"Apa? Beneran lo?" kata Elizabeta agak kaget, sementara Alfred juga ikut-ikutan kaget.

"Seriusan lo? Yah engga ada jam kosong, dong!" ucap Alfred dengan tampang agak syok.

Vash yang berada disampingnya Alfred pun langsung memukul kepala teman sebangkunya dengan sebuah buku berwarna merah yang merupakan buku cetak matematika."Kecilkan volume lo, bodoh" umpatnya sementara Alfred memegangi kepalanya yang habis ditimpuk oleh Vash Zwingli. "Yah dia masuk? Berarti jadi ulangan, dong" sambungnya pelan.

Kemudian Niklas menghela nafasnya. "Ya, bahkan penampilan sama tampangnya udah beda banget"

Elizabeta, Vash dan Alfred mulai penasaran dengan tampang terbaru dari pak Romania. Apa guru tersebut berubah seperti Cezar yang merupakan penyanyi dari tempatnya pak Romania atau Nicki Minaj yang merupakan penyanyi rap terkenal dari kampungnya Alfred bahkan mungkin saja pak Romania berubah menjadi artis telenovela. Mereka pun tidak tahu. "Hah? Ada apa dengan penampilannya?" koor mereka pada Niklas.

"Kumisnya pak Romania udah menebal dan tampangnya udah berubah jadi kayak si Berwald"

Mendengar kata-kata Niklas barusan ada yang aneh pada ketiga temannya, yaitu :

Elizabeta bengong gaje kayak sapi ompong tapi Gilbert langsung ngejitak kepalanya yang membuat mereka berdua langsung bertikai.

Vash menyiapkan AK-47 andalannya dan berencana untuk menembaki papan tulis yang ada dikelas ini dan sayangnya papan tulis itu adalah propertinya Hetalia Gakuen, bukan milik seorang maniak senjata yaitu Vash Zwingli.

Alfred langsung memasukan _kalium sianida_ pada hamburger yang Alfred beli di Pedagang Kaki Lima yang menjual Hamburger didekat sekolah tapi sayangnya burgernya itu sudah dibuang oleh Niklas keluar jendela.

Tapi semua itu berakhir dengan ketawa ngakak hingga pak India yang ingin melempar sebuah eh tidak, empat buah _whiteboard marker_ kearah mereka tetapi pak India mengurungkannua karena Vash masih menenteng AK-47 miliknya dan miris jika melihat _whiteboard marker_ yang ia lempar ke arah mereka malah di tembak dengan suksesnya oleh Vash.

bisa dibilang sih sayang _whiteboard marker_-nya kalo dipakai buat menyambit anak-anak kelainan yang berisik apalagi kalo sampai dijadiin sasaran tembak oleh Vash Zwingli. karena baru saja pak India membeli whiteboard marker tersebut di warungnya mas Riko secara tunai, bukan kredit (ngutang).

"Kalian ini jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh deh, abis inikan pelajaran IPS" desis Niklas pada ketiga temannya yang mulai kelainan tersebut.

Tino Väinämöinen yang merupakan murid paling polos, alim, bersahaja dan berprestasi tapi dibalik semua hal yang indah itu terdapat jiwa seorang _sniper_ Finlandia yang dingin dan sadis(?) dan anak itu mengarahkan kepalanya ke Niklas dengan tatapan curiga, "Bukannya abis ini pelajaran IPA, ya?"

"Kan kemarin katanya guru sie kurikulum itu kelas kita udah ganti jadwal dan IPA itu besok"

**_GUBRAK!_**

**_KABOOM!_**

"Mampus, gue engga bawa buku IPS" jerit Tino sambil menyiapkan senapannya untuk menembak guru sie kurikulum yang selalu mengganti jadwal pelajaran sekolah mereka dengan seenak jidatnya, jiwa tentara sniper yang ada di diri Tino mulai mengebu-gebu "Kampret tuh wakil kepala sekolah sie kurikulum!"

Kemudian Elizabeta malah menepuk jidatnya. "Aduh! gue lupa print out presentasi IPS kelompok gue!"

"_Shit_, gue salah bawa buku" lirih Vash sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senapan AK-47 dari sakunya untuk ikut mengeksekusi(?) wakasek sie kurikulum bersama Tino. Intinya sih dalam masalah tergantinya jadwal pelajaran di Hetalia Gakuen, semua anak langsung menyalahkan wakasek sie kurikulum dengan alasan apapun.

"GUE LUPA BAWA ATLAS!" teriak Alfred sambil menepuk jidatnya, semua orang melirik pada seorang maniak hamburger tersebut.

"Parah banget lo, Niklas. Bukannya ngasih tau di grup _B*M_ atau grup_ L*NE_ atau ga bisa _broadcast_ _message_ ke anak-anak, gitu" Protes Elizabeta kepada Niklas dengan nada pelan.

"Bukannya gitu, Eliza. Kemarin gue udah ngasih tau ke anak-anak di grup _B*M_ cuma kalian aja yang engga _ngeh_"

Dan mereka berempat malah jedotin kepala karena mereka benar-benar apes. Tino dan Vash masih mending karena bisa minjem buku sama anak kelas F yang kebetulan pelajaran IPS-nya juga hari ini cuma beda jam yaitu kelas E di jam ke empat, lima dan enam sementara kelas F di jam ke satu dan dua setelah jam ke nol (pendalaman materi, maklum udah semester akhir) bahkan ada gosip yang beredar kalo ada yang engga bawa buku pelajarannya pak Romania, anak-anak bakal tidak di izinkan untuk ikut pelajaran guru tersebut sampai Ujian Sekolah yang akan mereka hadapi tahun depan.

Tetapi mungkin Alfred sedang Hoki karena teman sebangkunya yaitu Kirana Kuspaharani selalu meninggalkan atlas dilaci mejanya jadi ia bisa melihat atlas itu berdua, dan pak Romania juga memperbolehkan anak-anak didiknya untuk menggunakan satu atlas berdua.

Tapi kalo nasibnya Elizabeta itu mengenaskan tingkat dewa karena ia lupa membawa _print out_ dari tugas presentasinya tentang 'pengaruh Perang Dunia II di Indonesia' dan itu penting banget karena bagi guru rempong macam pak Romania adalah nilai presentasi bisa didapat jika ada _print out_-nya, beruntung buat kelompoknya Niklas karena tugas print out yang bertakjub 'Kronologis Perang Dunia II' yang ia kerjakan (sendiri) dengan kelompoknya sudah ia selesaikan sebelum guru itu pemaparan di tempatnya mbah Zimbabwe(?), sekian.

.

.

.

_Where are you? With who? What are you doing?_

Suara bel penanda akhir jam pelajaran dengan instrumen ala black metal pun berdering dari speaker sekolah, anak-anak membereskan buku mereka lalu memasukan buku itu kedalam tas sementara pak India langsung keluar dari kelas tetapi sebelumnya ia memerintahkan Gilbert dan Tiina untuk membawa penggaris kayu dan laptopnya ke kelas D.

Sementara Tino dan Vash bergegas ke kelas F untuk meminjam buku dan Elizabeta hanya bisa pundung memikirkan nasib print out yang sudah tertata rapi diatas meja bar di dorm-nya.

Kemudian, pak Romania masuk ke kelas dengan langkah santai sambil membawa sebuah tas laptop berwarna ungu dan sebuah map berwarna biru.

Alfred yang menjadi ketua kelas pun berdiri dan memberi aba-aba agar temannya berdiri, "Berdiri. Memberi salam"

"Selamat Pagi, Pak" Koor anak-anak satu kelas, lalu mereka kembali duduk.

Guru tersebut membuka sebuah buku materi. "Ada yang kangen sama bapak?" tanya pada anak-anak di kelas tersebut dengan nada santai sekaligus kepo.

kata Alfred sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Matthew. "Matthew pak!"

"Iya pak si Matthew kangen sama bapak noh" Francis juga mulai ikut-ikutan memanggil namanya si Matthew alias Matthew Williams si personifikasi laki-laki dari Kanada.

"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew!" panggil Gilbert sambil menatap Matthew dan kemudian tertawa dengan nistanya.

"Eeh kalian kenapa selalu mengkambing hitamkan si Matthew? Kan dia anaknya pintar" bela pak Romania karena ia mulai mendengar suara anak-anak sarap(?) yang sering sekali memanggil namanya Matthew, bisa dibilang mereka ngefans.

Dan semua anak langsung heboh, Matthew hanya bisa terdiam.

Lalu Tino mulai mengangkat tangannya "Pak"

Pak Romania mengarahkan pandangnya kepada sebuah tangan yang putih, mulus dan seksi (heh) yaitu tangannya Tino. "Kenapa Tino?" tanya pak Romania penasaran.

"Itu kumisnya kenapa pak? Kok numbuhnya cepat banget pak?"

"Aduh Väinämöinen, bapak jadi malu" ucap pak Romania kumis Drakula agak _blushing_ dan guru ini memang suka manggil anak muridnya dengan nama belakang atau nama lengkap bahkan nama suka-sukanya dia. Ribet ye? "Kamu suka sama kumis bapak ya, Nak Väinämöinen?"

"Anjirt" desis Tino pelan, "Ya pak saya suka banget. Saking sukanya, abis ini saya mau ngebakar kumis bapak yang menjijikan itu" batin Tino dengan nistanya.

"Gini loh, bapak kan ada kunjungan ke tempatnya mbah Zimbabwe terus bapak sisuruh pakai obat penumbuh kumis dari pak Swaziland dan ternyata ini mujarab banget"

"Switzerland?" Ucap Ivan agak engga mudeng.

Antonio yang duduk bersama Ivan (karena paksaan dari bu Seychelles, tentunya) ikut menyahuti ocehan si Ivan yang gaje itu. "Vash, Lo ngasih obat penumbuh kumis ke pak Romania? Anjir lo"

"Antonio jangan salah paham duluuuu. Yang dimaksud pak Romania itu Swaziland, negara yang ada di benua Afrika yang dulu pernah dikuasai sama ketos" desis Niklas pada temannya sambil melirik pada Arthur Kirkland si ketos, sementara ketos malah salting.

"Serta merupakan negara dengan penderita HIV terbesar didunia, loh" sambung Eduard von Bock dengan lagaknya yang sok pintar, tapi doi emang pintar sih.

"Itu negara namanya hampir sama kayak tempat gue, pengen gue DOR! DOR! DOR! tuh negara" gertak Vash sambil membanting mejanya serta bangkit dari kursinya seperti orang yang kesurupan. Vash memang sudah sering sabar kalo ada orang yang menyamakan dirinya dengan si Berwald Oxenstierna yang rapist bin kamseupay itu, tapi itu mending. Lah kalo Switzerland sama Swaziland, benua aja beda dan gimana engga syok si Vash gara-gara persoalan Switzerland sama Swaziland tersebut.

Mungkin setelah insiden ini, habislah riwayat Vash sebagai anak preman(?) yang selalu main hakim sendiri karena sudah dijadiin bahan bullyan satu sekolah(?) hanya karena nama tempatnya sering disamain sama nama tempatnya Berwald dan sebuah negara di benua Afrika yang bernama Swaziland.

"Sabar Vash, jangan emosi lagian Tuhan sayang sama orang yang sabar, kok" ucap Francis Bonnefoy dengan nada lirih sambil memegang bahunya Vash sementara Vash malah memegang tangannya Francis agar tidak menyentuh bahunya.

"Lo jangan sok menasehati gue, Francis bego!" sewot Vash dengan kesalnya pada Francis.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Awas kau nanti!" balas Francis kemudian mereka mulai berdebat alias adu bacot.

Sementara Vash dan Francis yang sedang adu bacot, Tino dan Niklas yang duduk sebangku malah ngobrol.

"Terus kumis bapak kenapa bisa numbuh lebat kayak gitu? perasaan kemarin aja muka bapak masih bersih" tanya Alfred pada pak Romania.

Gilbert pun mulai menghela nafasnya. "Tuh si Alfred mulai lala lolo kan, orang dibilang abis pakai obat dari pak Switzerland..."

"SWAZILAND GILBERT! SWAZILAND! BUKAN SWITZERLAND, DUH!" tegas Ludwig pada abangnya dengan emosinya yang mulai meluap.

"Ludwig aja bisa membedakan Switzerland sama Swaziland. KALIAN SEMUA PAYAH! BOOOOO!" ejek Ketos yaitu Arthur Kirkland pada temannya.

Niklas menaikan alisnya waktu ketos mengejek temannya yang engga bisa membedakan kedua negara yang udah beda benua itu. Kemudian Niklas mulai ikutan mengacungkan tangannya HANYA untuk bertanya soal kumis guru IPS-nya tersebut. "Terus bapak ada rencana buat ngecukur kumisnya ga?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Niklas" jawab pak Romania dengan singkat sambil menyisir kumisnya yang lebat bin (tidak) _awesome_ itu.

Niklas hanya terdiam sementara ia membatin "Mana tahan gue beberapa bulan kedepan gue diajar sama guru yang kumisnya lebat kayak dia? yang ada gue muntah mulu kali tiap pelajarannya dia. HUH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN DENGAN TIDAK AWESOMENYA.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : Ini sebenarnya mau dipublish sebelum Balada Password Wi-Fi cuma banyak editan serta ane-nya juga sibuk apalagi mager. RnR? Danke! **

**Kiitos yang sudah sudi RnR di chapter sebelumnya! muah!**


End file.
